


This Fire Beneath My Skin

by larrehssocks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AIDS, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Sickness, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, HIV, HIV/AIDS, Harry is 20, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Hôpital, Kids, Louis is sick, M/M, Movie References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sick!Louis, Sickness, VIH, alternative universe - illness, clown!harry, guitarist!harry, harry fait l'animation, harry joue de la guitare, i guess, louis est malade, louis is 24, music references, not a lot but, seropositif, sick, sida
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrehssocks/pseuds/larrehssocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis est atteint du virus du SIDA. Harry fait l'animation pour les enfants là où Louis est hospitalisé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Body Is Burning It Starts To Shout

**Author's Note:**

> Wouhou. Nouvelle fiction, donc. Encore? J'en sais rien, c'est différent de tout ce que j'ai écrit avant, je crois. Je vous promet rien, je sais même pas si j'arriverais au bout mais pour l'instant, j'adore l'écrire et .. Ouais. Vraiment, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Clairement, si vous êtes des "âmes sensibles", je vous la déconseille, mais après c'est comme vous voulez. Merci pour tout, encore et encore. Merci si vous me lisez, surtout, et merci de continuer à me suivre. Ça représente énormément pour moi, merci.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre du chapitre vient de la chanson Rock You Like A Hurricane, du groupe Scorpions. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise. A Helene, pour A et C. Merci à Mélisande, ma bêta, encore et toujours et voilà. Bonne lecture.

Louis se rappellerait sans doute toujours du jour exact où il l'avait appris. La veille de noël, le samedi 24 décembre 2008. Il venait d'avoir dix-sept ans. Non, c'était même le jour exact de ses dix-sept ans. Il revoit encore la lettre qui contenait les résultats. Elle était blanche, banale. Absolument banale, rien n'aurait pu laissé penser à quel point elle allait tout changer. Rien. Elle était normale, une simple lettre qu'il était allé chercher au laboratoire d'analyses médicales, comme des dizaines d'autres auparavant. Cependant, elle semblait plus lourde. Sans aucune raison apparente, elle contenait sans aucun doute la même feuille avec les mêmes résultats auxquels il était habitué. Et c'était stupide et cliché, mais il avait su. Avant même de l'ouvrir, il savait que ce ne serait pas une bonne nouvelle. Il avait attendu, il avait repoussé le moment pendant des jours, pendant des semaines. Et puis, finalement, il avait déchiré l'enveloppe et il avait enfin regardé ce qu'on lui disait. Louis n'avait jamais eu peur. Jamais, de toute sa vie il n'avait eu peur comme à cet instant. Il avait sauté en parachute, l'année d'avant, il s'était jeté du haut d'un pont pour impressionner ses amis, il avait fait du skate dans des endroits risqués, s'était fait arrêté par la police plus de trois fois déjà, était entré dans des bars de manière illégale et s'était fait attrapé. Mais jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'avait eu peur comme il avait eu peur en ouvrant cette lettre et en regardant les quelques mots qui lui faisaient face. Ce n'était rien, rien que des putain de mots stupides qui s'alignaient et qui en fait ne voulaient rien dire. C'était ridicule d'avoir si peur, c'était ridicule. Et Louis était tout sauf ridicule. Mais Louis était terrifié. Alors il regardait les mots, sans pouvoir les distinguer clairement. Les lettres dansaient devant ses yeux. Il mit des années à comprendre que c'était parce que ce jour-là, en ouvrant la lettre et en découvrant les résultats de sa prise de sang, il avait pleuré. Pour la première fois de sa courte existence, il avait pleuré. Son monde s'était écroulé et il était tombé à genoux sur le sol de sa chambre, tenant la stupide lettre entre ses mains qui tremblaient, incapable de se tenir debout, incapable de se maintenir lui-même. Il avait eu l'impression que des milliers de voix hurlaient dans sa tête, mais il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il était resté ainsi, prostré contre son lit pendant des heures. Des heures à ne rien faire, si ce n'est relire et relire encore et encore les quelques mots qui annonçaient déjà le début de la fin.

 

**Test de dépistage du V.I.H. : Positif.**

 

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la seule chose écrite sur la feuille. Il y avait d'autres résultats au-dessus, et il y avait aussi, en-dessous, des numéros écrits les uns sous les autres, des numéros de médecins, de psychologues, de lignes sur lesquelles on pouvait téléphoner à n'importe quelle heure. Mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il ne voyait que ces mots. Rien d'autre, il n'était pas capable de voir quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était le fait qu'il était donc déjà trop tard.

 

*

 

Le plus impressionnant, sans doute, était la rapidité avec laquelle les premiers symptômes étaient apparus. D'abord les migraines, absolument insoutenables, qui le faisaient se réveiller au milieu de la nuit. Les rougeurs, ensuite, qui peu à peu formèrent des plaques recouvrant une grande partie de son corps. Puis les vomissements, la difficulté à bouger correctement tant ses articulations le faisaient souffrir. La fatigue. La fièvre. Il avait l'impression, au début, d'avoir à faire à la pire grippe qu'il n'ait jamais eu à combattre. Et cela ne s'arrêtait jamais. Le pire, était peut-être le fait qu'il n'avait rien dit à ses parents et que ces derniers continuaient de lui donner du paracétamol alors qu'en réalité, tout ce dont il avait besoin était d'un traitement de longue durée pour limiter l'action du virus qui le rongeait petit à petit. Louis parvint à garder son secret pendant presque trois mois. Cependant, lors d'un match de football au cours duquel il s'évanouit sur le terrain en crachant du sang, il fut obligé de leur dire la vérité. Il fut alors emmené dans l'hôpital le plus proche de chez lui. Depuis ce jour, il n'est retourné dans la maison de son enfance et de son adolescence qu'une dizaine de fois, tout au plus. Et à aujourd'hui vingt-quatre ans, il considère l'hôpital comme son principal lieu de vie. Enfin, si l'expression « lieu de vie » est appropriée pour un jeune homme qui se meurt à petit feu, évidemment. Au tout début, il s'était dit que c'était ridicule et qu'il y avait des milliers de gens séropositifs qui n'avaient pas à rester coincés dans un lit d'hôpital et qui pouvaient vivre une vie normale ou presque. Il avait pensé qu'il allait pouvoir être comme ça, être comme ces gens-là. La réalité l'avait rapidement rattrapé cependant. Il n'en serait jamais capable, il n'avait aucune force. Dès qu'il bougeait, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, il avait l'impression qu'on lui plantait des couteaux dans les bras et dans les jambes. Chacun de ses muscles, jusqu'à ceux dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence le faisait atrocement souffrir, en permanence. Alors, il s'était résigné et avait accepté d'être hospitalisé jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait être encore très longue, pas vrai ? Au début, on l'avait mis dans un endroit étrange, où tous les patients semblaient avoir plus de soixante-dix ans. Puis, on l'avait mis aux soins intensifs. Et ensuite avec les grands brûlés, alors qu'il n'avait rien à faire là. Finalement, ils avaient décidé de le mettre avec tous les gens qui souffraient d'un cancer en phase terminale. Il avait détesté ça, et il avait demandé à être déménagé en pédiatrie. C'était ridicule, à vingt-quatre ans, il n'aurait jamais dû être dans un tel service. Mais le fait est qu'il s'y sentait bien. Et que les enfants qui étaient hospitalisés là l'adoraient tous. Ils étaient tous fous de lui, comme s'il était la personne la plus cool au monde. Certains comprenaient sa maladie, d'autres non, étant beaucoup trop jeunes pour ça. Il s'en voulait, de montrer une telle vision aux jeunes, de montrer à quel point un adulte pouvait être faible et malade à ce point, mais en même temps, c'était la réalité. Ils finiraient par apprendre à quel point la vie pouvait être difficile, de toute façon, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il adorait être là, au milieu des enfants, même s'il ne pouvait pas bouger et qu'il passait la majorité de son temps dans son lit et l'autre partie de son temps dans un fauteuil roulant à raconter des blagues stupides pour faire sourire tout le monde. Et puis, il n'était jamais seul, ici. Ses parents venaient rarement le voir, trop occupés à la maison, à faire vivre tout le reste de leur petite famille. Louis ne leur en voulait pas, vraiment pas. Il comprenait. Qui avait envie de s'occuper d'un fils de vingt-quatre ans qui avait déjà un pied dans la tombe alors qu'il y avait trois autres enfants magnifiques, jeunes et en pleine santé à la maison ? Alors il se contentait de la compagnie des jeunes enfants malades, et des infirmières. Il avait quelques amis qui continuaient à venir le voir, mais ils se faisaient de plus en plus rare au fil du temps. Encore une fois, il comprenait. Rien que de se regarder dans un miroir lui donnait envie de vomir, alors il n'imaginait pas les autres. Il portait sans arrêt un bonnet, ses cheveux semblant tomber peu à peu, à cause de ses divers traitements. Depuis qu'il avait été diagnostiqué, il avait perdu facilement trente kilos et semblait devenir de plus en plus maigre au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il avait sous les yeux des cernes qui venaient creuser sa peau, il était blanc comme un linge, toujours. Il semblait tellement _malade_. Non, c'était encore pire que ça. Il avait l'impression d'être un cadavre. Déjà à demi enterré.

 

*

 

Tous les mardis et tous les jeudis, les enfants avaient le droit à une animation. Ce qui signifiait que tous les mardis et les jeudis, Louis avait le droit à une animation. Souvent, c'était des clowns. Des ados qui venaient là parce qu'ils avaient envie de faire un truc bien, de passer un peu de leur temps avec des jeunes enfants malades. Ils étaient tous bénévoles. Il y avait également des délinquants qui venaient là parce que c'était ce qu'on leur avait imposé comme travail d'intérêt général. Louis ne les aimait pas trop ceux-là, ils n'étaient pas drôles et les enfants s'ennuyaient avec eux. Louis avait parfaitement conscience qu'il n'avait rien à faire là, au milieu de ces gamins, sur sa chaise roulante, à rire quand un mec arrivait déguisé en grenouille. Mais il s'amusait, et l'animation lui changeait les idées. C'est ainsi qu'il rencontra Harry. Il était en train de discuter dans la pièce commune du service pédiatrique avec Piper, une petite fille de six ans atteinte d'un cancer en phase terminale, quand il entra, sa guitare à la main et ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Il était grand. Un bon mètre quatre-vingt et il avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Il manqua de trébucher trois fois avant d'arriver au centre de la pièce. Louis n'avait pas souri comme ça depuis au moins deux ans. Harry s'était ensuite présenté et avait fait des blagues toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres, avant de se mettre à chanter. C'était peut-être à cet instant même que quelque chose avait changé pour Louis. Sa voix était comme du miel. Il avait envie de l'entendre chanter pendant des heures. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle emplie de velours. La voix d'Harry était rauque, grave et mélodieuse à la fois. Lui qui n'avait jamais été capable de chanter juste et bien était plus qu'impressionné. Depuis ses dix-sept ans, depuis le jour où il avait appris qu'il était malade, il n'avait plus été attiré par quelqu'un. Pas une seule fois. Il avait vu des dizaines de mecs, il en avait trouvé quelques-uns pas mal. Plutôt bien foutus. Mais jamais, jamais il n'avait été à nouveau attiré physiquement pas quelqu'un comme cela avait été le cas durant toute son adolescence. Mais Harry. Harry était clairement bien foutu, mais en plus de cela, il faisait rire tout le monde, il savait chanter comme une véritable rock star ; et il avait des fossettes. Harry avait des boucles folles qui venaient lui chatouiller le visage dès qu'il se penchait en avant et ses mains semblaient absolument immenses. Louis ressentait définitivement quelque chose pour ce garçon. Cet homme. Il ne savait même pas comment le décrire. Louis mordit sa lèvre inférieure, et il grimaça en sentant sa tête le faire souffrir. Il leva une main fébrile vers son crâne et remit son bonnet en place avant de reposer ses deux mains tremblantes sur ses genoux, attendant simplement qu'Harry finisse. Soudainement, il n'avait plus envie d'entendre tout son répertoire de blagues stupides. Il n'avait plus envie de l'avoir en face de lui, plus envie de le voir. Le problème de Louis, c'était qu'il avait tendance à oublier qu'il était malade. C'était ridicule, il vivait dans un hôpital, il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans qu'il n'ait pas toute une batterie de tests à faire, de cachets à prendre. Pas un seul jour sans qu'il n'ait pas mal partout, pas un seul jour sans que le regard des gens sur lui ne lui rappelle à quel point il pouvait être malade. Mais pourtant, pourtant il oubliait. Tout le temps. Il suffisait que quelque chose le fasse rire, qu'il soit en pleine discussion avec l'un des autres patients du service de pédiatrie, et il oubliait. Et quand il y avait ce genre d'animations, il oubliait aussi. Il oubliait qu'il faisait partie de tous ces gens malades autour de lui. Il oubliait qu'il était concerné quand les infirmiers leur rappelaient qu'il était l'heure de prendre leurs médicaments, ou d'aller passer une radio, ou d'aller faire leur séance de chimio. Et c'était ridicule, vraiment. Mais il avait regardé Harry. Et il l'avait trouvé attirant, réellement attirant, comme il n'avait pas trouvé quelqu'un attirant depuis bien longtemps. Et pendant un quart de seconde, il s'était demandé s'il était possible qu'Harry le trouve attirant également. Mais sa tête l'avait fait souffrir, et soudainement, c'était comme s'il s'était pris une grande claque qui lui avait remis les idées en place. Les gens comme Harry n'étaient pas attirés par des gens aussi malades que Louis.

 

*

 

Harry était revenu. Tous les mardis et les jeudis, pendant un mois. Et finalement, quand l'un des petits garçons lui avait demandé pourquoi c'était toujours lui maintenant qui venait ; il avait fini par admettre qu'il avait été engagé par l'hôpital et que ce serait toujours lui, maintenant. Toujours lui. Ou lui avec des amis. Mais toujours Harry, dans tous les cas. Tous les mardis, tous les jeudis, Harry. Louis n'avait pas très bien compris, comme si son cerveau refusait d'admettre l'évidence. Ce qu'il ressentait pour ce jeune homme était définitivement étrange, d'autant plus qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais, pas une seule fois adressés la parole. Il ne savait rien de lui, et Harry ne savait rien de Louis. Il devait sûrement se dire qu'il était un gosse, comme les autres, un gosse malade qui finirait par rentrer chez lui. C'étaient ce que les gens pensaient, en général, en le voyant de ce côté-ci de l'hôpital. Après tout, il était assez petit et assez maigre pour paraître quinze ou seize ans. Il en avait conscience. Et puis pourquoi serait-il en pédiatrie, s'il était plus âgé que ça, hein ? Alors, quand les gens l’apercevaient, ils riaient quand leurs gamins leur disaient que Louis était « un grand qui aimait juste les clowns, c'est pour ça qu'il est avec nous maman ! Pour les mardis et les jeudis ! ». Louis ne savait même pas d'où leur venait cette idée. Peut-être que c'était ainsi que le chef de service leur avait expliqué sa présence parmi eux. Sans doute. C'était mignon. Mais aussi totalement faux. Louis était là simplement parce qu'il ne supportait plus d'entendre les gens se plaindre à longueur de journée et que les enfants, contrairement à une croyance populaire, étaient ceux qui se battaient le plus quand la mort se présentait sur le pas de leur porte. Louis était venu là, parce qu'ici, tout le monde serrait les dents, personne ne se plaignait, et tout le monde continuait de se battre. Louis aimait ça. Et puis il adorait les enfants aussi. Mais cela ne l'étonnait plus quand les gens pensaient qu'il était réellement un patient de pédiatrie, et qu'il n'était encore qu'un gosse. Quand l'un de ses rares amis lui rendait visite, il se plaisait à plaisanter sur le sujet, disant que cela lui permettait de se sentir encore jeune. La vérité était telle que cela l'insupportait. Il détestait ça. Il s'y était habitué, vraiment, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Il restait toute la journée avec des gosses, mais en aucun cas cela ne voulait dire qu'il en était un. Il comprenait, mais cela l'énervait profondément. Alors, évidemment, il ne pouvait que se sentir humilié quand il se rendit compte qu'Harry pensait sûrement comme tout le monde et qu'il le prenait pour un ado stupide et grognon. Il avait véritablement honte, et c'était dans des moments comme celui-là qu'il lui arrivait de regretter son choix d'avoir choisi le service pédiatrique comme lieu de résidence. Et puis, un jour, ça devait être un jeudi puisque Mike n'était pas là, et que Mike n'était jamais là le jeudi ; Harry était venu à sa rencontre. Il venait juste de terminer son petit numéro, et Louis s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre pour regarder un énième épisode d'une des séries stupides qui passaient sans interruption et que Louis suivait tout de même avec attention ; quand il sentit une main sur son épaule, et il arrêta immédiatement son fauteuil. Il releva ensuite les yeux vers la personne qui l'avait arrêté et il se retrouva nez à nez avec Harry. Louis haussa un sourcil, clairement surpris, ne comprenant pas ce que le jeune homme lui voulait mais il se força tout de même à sourire et tourna son fauteuil roulant afin de pouvoir lui faire face. « Oui ? », demanda-t-il et … Oh. Sa voix semblait soudainement beaucoup moins assurée que ce qu'il aurait aimé. Il grimaça mais Harry sourit et reprit la chaise qu'il utilisait pour ses animations, venant s'asseoir juste en face de Louis et lui demandant, simplement « qu'est-ce qu'un mec qui semble plus proche des trente ans que des dix fait dans cette partie de l'hôpital ? ». Louis laissa échapper un rire surpris, sans même pouvoir le retenir, et il apporta sa main tremblante à sa bouche pour cacher son rire avant de lever les yeux au ciel. « Je vais te dire un secret, c'est pour les animations », plaisanta Louis. Harry sourit encore plus largement avant d'hausser les épaules et de reposer sa guitare au sol. « Et plus sérieusement ? », insista-t-il et Louis rougit légèrement, se sentant soudainement très mal à l'aise. Il se racla la gorge et haussa péniblement les épaules, bien que le moindre mouvement le fasse souffrir énormément. « Le fait est que .. On va tous crever, tu vois ? Mais moi, sans doute plus vite que les autres. Alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux le faire au milieu d'enfants qui rient sans arrêt et de clowns qui font des blagues stupides plutôt qu'au milieu de grands-mères aigries qui ne font que se plaindre, pas vrai ? », finit par répondre Louis avant de regarder Harry pendant un long moment, sentant son estomac se tordre et repartant aussi vite que possible dans sa chambre, fermant la porte et soupirant. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait plus que tout au monde, c'était de voir de la pitié dans le regard des gens lorsqu'ils parlaient avec lui. Il n'y avait rien de pire. La tristesse, la mélancolie, la douleur, ça il comprenait. La pitié ? Absolument pas. Il haïssait cela, plus que tout au monde.

 

*

 

Louis n'avait pas vu sa mère depuis trois mois. C'était ridicule. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se sentir abandonné de cette manière, surtout pas alors qu'il ne quittait jamais l'hôpital, et que sa mère devait s'occuper de ses frères et sœurs. Mais ils avaient toujours été proches. Avant. C'était ça, le pire. Depuis qu'on l'avait diagnostiqué, il avait l'impression que tout avait changé, avec tout le monde et il détestait cela. Il avait envie de hurler qu'il était encore la même personne, que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était malade que ça changeait qui il était. Alors, il était en colère. Tout le temps, contre tout le monde, sans même pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Il passait son temps à tenter de garder sa colère en lui, à tenter de ne pas crier, de ne pas casser tout ce qu'il avait sous la main. Il n'avait jamais été le genre à s'avouer vaincu, et à refuser de se battre. Quand on lui avait annoncé sa maladie, il avait décidé de ne jamais abandonner, sous aucun prétexte. Jamais. Il n'était pas dépité, et il n'était pas défaitiste. Mais il était en colère. Et au début, c'était de la colère contre le mec stupide qui l'avait mis dans cette situation, mais rapidement, sa colère s'était retournée contre lui. Après tout, il était celui qui avait bu et qui avait accepté de coucher avec un parfait inconnu dans une soirée stupide ; il était celui qui n'avait pas fait attention et qui n'avait pas remarqué que ledit inconnu n'avait pas mis de préservatif. Et aujourd'hui, presque dix ans plus tard, il ne se souvenait pas du nom en question, se demandait même s'il l'avait connu un jour. Et il lui en voulait toujours, bien évidemment, surtout de ne pas avoir pris ses précautions alors qu'il _savait_ qu'il était malade. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait ignorer, vraiment pas. Mais par-dessus tout, Louis s'en voulait à lui-même. Et il était tellement énervé, tellement tellement énervé. Il avait voulu se faire du mal, avait pensé à se mutiler avant de se souvenir que ça n'avait aucune utilité, puisque de toutes façons, il allait souffrir jusqu'à la fin de sa courte vie pour cette erreur d'un soir. Et voilà que désormais cette stupide erreur avait fait fuir sa mère et les trois quarts de ce qu'il pensait être ses amis. Il savait que c'était de sa faute, mais ça n'en restait pas moins douloureux. Il se sentait non seulement trahi par sa famille, par ses amis, mais pire que tout, il se sentait trahi par son propre corps. Quand on naît, très rapidement, le corps développe ses propres défenses immunitaires, et tout au long de votre vie, il vous protège de tout ce qu'il y a à l'extérieur, contre toutes les attaques qu'il subit. Plus ou moins bien, cela va s'en dire. Mais pour les gens séropositifs pour le VIH, c'était absolument différent. Le corps ne vous protégeait plus de rien, il se retournait contre vous et il s'autodétruisait. Louis avait entendu parler très tôt du fonctionnement du virus, avait très bien compris son fonctionnement. Mais c'était toujours resté quelque chose de lointain pour lui, quelque chose qui n'arrivait qu'aux autres. Jusqu'au jour où ça avait fini par lui arriver, à _lui_. Son corps avait décidé de se retourner contre lui. Le problème avec ce genre de maladies, c'est que le malade sait qu'il va mourir, qu'il ne pourra rien y faire, que c'est absolument inévitable. Aussi, très vite, trop vite peut-être pour Louis, l'idée d'en finir dès à présent leur traverse l'esprit. Louis n'avait pas gardé cette idée en tête trop longtemps, il détestait s’apitoyer sur son sort, détestait ne serait-ce que l'idée de devenir faible au point de vouloir abandonner. Mais l'idée lui était passée par la tête, et à chaque fois qu'il s'en rappelait, il se maudissait et avait envie de se frapper. Souvent, ensuite, il pensait à sa mère, à quel point il avait envie de la voir, et à quel point elle lui manquait. Aujourd'hui, cependant, était différent des autres jours. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de la revoir. Aujourd'hui, il était tout aussi en colère contre elle qu'en colère contre lui-même. Et ce n'était même pas une date importante, ce n'était l'anniversaire de personne, la date d'aucun événement particulier. C'était un jour comme les autres, exactement comme tous les autres qui s'enchaînaient à une vitesse presque inquiétante. Mais aujourd'hui, il était énervé, aujourd'hui, il avait refusé d'aller voir les animations, avait refusé de prendre ses médicaments, avait refusé de manger, refusé d'allumer la télé, refusé de lire un livre, refusé de parler avec le psychiatre qui assurait son « suivi psychologique ». Comme s'il avait besoin de ça, de toute façon. Non, aujourd'hui, il était en colère. Sa mère ne l'avait pas appelé, la veille. Elle appelait toujours, elle appelait tous les jours. Il n'y avait pas une seule fois, pas une seule fois depuis sa première hospitalisation où ils n'avaient pas parlés tous les jours. Et ce n'était souvent pas grand-chose, ils ne parlaient pas longtemps, mais ils parlaient. Et hier, elle ne l'avait pas appelé. C'était toujours elle qui appelait, parce que Louis n'était jamais sûr que ce soit le bon moment et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas la déranger. Louis avait attendu, pendant de longues heures, incapable de trouver le sommeil, comme un gosse qui ne dormirait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas un « bonne nuit » de la part de ses parents. Il avait attendu, jusqu'à finalement s'endormir, ses cachets faisant effet. Et il avait pensé .. Enfin, c'était stupide, mais il avait pensé qu'il aurait eu un message, ce matin en se levant. Que sa mère se serait excusée et qu'elle lui aurait expliqué pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu l'appeler. Alors, son premier réflexe en se réveillant avait été de regarder son téléphone, de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas manqué un appel de sa maman durant la nuit. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû, finalement, c'était encore plus douloureux de remarquer qu'il n'y avait rien. Aucun nouveau message, pas d'appel en absence. Absolument rien. Pendant un instant, Louis se demanda, pour la première fois en sept ans, si sa mère n'avait pas oublié qu'elle avait un fils aîné, et que ce fils aîné avait besoin d'elle, lui aussi.

 

*

 

Piper, Mike et Nathan ne cessaient de venir le voir. Louis en était étrangement heureux. Après tout, ils n'étaient que des gosses dont les préoccupations principales étaient de savoir quand est-ce que la nouvelle figurine de leur dessin-animé favori allait sortir en magasin. Mais pourtant, Louis les appréciait. Ils étaient gentils, et ils étaient drôles, Louis s'amusait avec eux, réellement. Et puis, il le faisait aussi pour que les infirmières le laissent tranquille. Il savait parfaitement qu'elles étaient inquiètes à son sujet parce que cela faisait trois mardis qu'il n'était pas venu aux animations, et Louis venait toujours aux animations parce qu'il adorait cela. Au début, elles avaient pensé que cela avait sans doute un rapport avec Harry, et même si ce n'était pas absolument faux, Louis ne l'aurait jamais admis. Il avait tenté de trouver une excuse pour ne pas avoir à leur expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles il ne sortait presque plus de sa chambre, et il avait fini par dire qu'il n'en avait juste pas envie. Ou qu'il se sentait trop fatigué, ça dépendait des jours. Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. La vérité n'avait rien d'extravagant, après tout. C'était assez pathétique pour qu'il ne ressente pas l'envie d'en parler à quiconque, pour qu'il en ait presque honte après tout. La vérité, c'était que Louis voulait rentrer chez lui. Il voulait aller à l'université, il voulait pouvoir voir ses frères et sœurs grandir, il voulait pouvoir discuter avec sa mère jusque tard dans la nuit autour d'une tasse de thé, retrouver ses amis d'avant, commencer une nouvelle vie dans une nouvelle ville, trouver un métier, se trouver un mec. Vivre une vie normale de mec de vingt-quatre ans normal. Mais il n'était pas normal, il était malade et jamais il n'avait autant détesté son corps, de lui faire ça, maintenant. Bien sûr, il était au courant que beaucoup de malades du SIDA étaient encore jeunes. Mais bordel, il avait choppé cette merde à dix-sept ans et ça, c'était injuste. C'était injuste parce que cela signifiait qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais le bonheur de fonder une famille, d'avoir un véritable métier, il ne saurait jamais ce que ça fait de vieillir en bonne santé, ce que ça fait de mourir à un âge avancé. Il n'y avait rien au monde qu'il détestait plus que l'injustice. Si, la pitié, mais c'était quelque chose de totalement différent. Et il ne voulait vraiment pas être un autre de ces victimes, il n'était pas une victime parce que ce qui lui était arrivé était entièrement de sa faute, qu'il l'avait presque cherché et il le savait. Mais le sentiment d'impuissance qui s'emparait de lui à chaque fois qu'il pensait à la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir et qu'il n'aurait jamais lui donnait envie de frapper dans les murs jusqu'à en faire saigner ses mains. Il ne le faisait pas, cependant. Notamment parce qu'il détestait la vue de son propre sang. Pas du sang en général, seulement du sien. Dès qu'il devait faire une prise de sang, il avait envie de frapper quelqu'un, de crier, de s'énerver pendant des heures. À chaque fois qu'il voyait son propre sang, il avait l'impression de voir le virus se développer dans ses cellules, de voir la maladie se propager en lui, comme les racines d'un arbre qui se faufilent partout et qui envahissent absolument tout, détruisent tout sur leur passage. Alors il se contentait de rester dans son lit, à regarder par la fenêtre. Il ne bougeait pas, non seulement parce qu'il avait mal s'il bougeait trop, mais également parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Louis se sentait bien quand il était immobile, dans le silence, seul avec ses pensées, seul avec sa putain de maladie qui le dévorait lentement mais sûrement, sa maladie à la con qui le faisait crever à petit feu alors qu'il aurait pu être dans un bar en train de boire de la bière avec ses amis géniaux et aussi drôles qu'imaginaires.

 

*

 

Louis somnolait quand il entendit un grand bruit juste à côté de sa chambre et il manqua de tomber de son lit, faisant un bond tant il fut surpris. Il avait l'impression qu'une armoire pleine d'objets étranges venait de s'écraser à terre, il entendait des bruits de toutes sortes, et cela aurait totalement pu être possible, si seulement il y avait une armoire dans les couloirs d'un hôpital. Ce n'était pas le cas. Pas dans cet hôpital, et encore moins dans le service pédiatrique. Louis se leva rapidement, aussi rapidement que c'était possible en tout cas, et il se déplaça lentement pour venir s'asseoir dans sa chaise roulante, attrapant son bonnet et le mettant avec ses mains tremblantes sur sa tête, grommelant en essayant pendant au moins dix secondes d'ouvrir la porte avant de finalement y arriver, se sentant inutilement fier de lui et il sortit de sa chambre, se retrouvant nez à nez avec un spectacle plus qu'inattendu. En face de lui, se trouvait Jake, un petit garçon de huit ans, en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes alors qu'il semblait saigner du nez, et par terre, allongé juste devant lui, Harry. Harry le clown qui faisait les animations. Louis avait oublié qu'aujourd'hui était un jeudi. Non. Hey. Ce n'était pas un jeudi, on était vendredi aujourd'hui, il le savait parce que les épisodes de sa série favorite sortaient le vendredi et le dernier de la saison était sorti ce matin-même. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry pouvait bien faire là ? Et, plus précisément, qu'est-ce qu'Harry foutait là, un vendredi, étendu par terre, aux pieds d'un gamin en pleurs ? Louis haussa un sourcil surpris, et il alla lentement avec son fauteuil roulant, jusqu'au bureau des infirmiers et il demanda à David, le chef des infirmiers de le suivre, lui disant qu'il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, mais qu'il semblait qu'on avait besoin de son aide. David le remercia en souriant, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Louis et Louis serra les dents, le regardant s'occuper de Jake et aider Harry à se relever, sans rien dire. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche, il se sentait infantilisé. Et puis, il se sentait fragile aussi. Il n'aimait réellement pas ça. Il croisa brièvement le regard d'Harry et fronça les sourcils, l'animateur semblait réellement embêté, et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Louis remarqua que sa guitare reposait sur l'un des sièges de la salle commune. Pourquoi Harry avait-il emmené sa guitare, un vendredi, alors qu'il n'était censé faire des animations uniquement le mardi et le jeudi ? Pourquoi était-il là alors que la plupart des enfants ne venaient pas à la salle commune le vendredi parce que le vendredi était le jour de repos des infirmières les plus drôles et les plus sympas, et que le vendredi était aussi, pour la plupart, leur jour de traitement ? Louis ne comprenait décidément pas tout. Il se remit en route pour retourner dans sa chambre mais fut arrêté quand une main se posa sur son épaule, et il s'apprêtait à s'énerver contre David, parce que, réellement, il détestait qu'on le touche de cette manière ; mais en se retournant, il se retrouva face à Harry qui souriait timidement et qui semblait tout gêné et timide. Louis fut surpris. Harry ne semblait pas du tout le genre à être timide, peu importe la situation. Il se força à sourire, même si en cet instant-même, il n'avait qu'une envie : retourner dans sa chambre, finir son épisode, et dormir jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure du repas. « Hey », dit Harry en le regardant en continuant de lui sourire d'un air crispé. Louis se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'Harry vienne lui parler, encore. Il pensait pourtant avait été clair la dernière fois, faire la conversation pour faire la conversation, ce n'était réellement pas son truc. Il soupira, et répondit, du bout des lèvres, comme si cela lui coûtait réellement de répondre « salut ». Harry sourit, de manière un peu plus naturelle cette fois et Louis fronça les sourcils, posant ses deux mains sur ses genoux en espérant qu'elles arrêteraient enfin de trembler. « Je sais que ce ne sont pas du tout mes affaires, mais j'ai remarqué que tu venais plus à mes animations, et c'est dommage, j'avais l'impression que tu t'amusais bien. J'en ai parlé à David et il m'a dit que tu ne sortais plus de ta chambre. Est-ce que ça va bien ? », demanda Harry en continuant de sourire et Louis avait envie de se lever, et de lui décrocher son point dans sa mâchoire, juste pour avoir le plaisir de voir ses jolies lèvres roses saigner. Peut-être que s'il visait bien, il pourrait aussi atteindre le nez. Ce serait un bonus, c'était certain. Louis ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre, il risquait sûrement de dire quelque chose de totalement déplacé, et il ne voulait pas qu'Harry le prenne mal ou quoi que ce soit. Le pauvre mec avait déjà l'air assez à côté de la plaque comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Louis pencha sa tête sur le côté, et demanda, finalement, après s'être raclé la gorge « qu'est-ce que tu foutais étendu là par terre, alors qu'on est vendredi et que les chaises ont été inventées pour une raison ? ». Et Harry se mit à rire, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était la chose la plus drôle qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était une sorte de blague hilarante. Louis le regarda sans rien dire, sans faire quoi que ce soit, réellement surpris par la réaction du jeune homme. Il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à ça. « Je pensais pas avoir dit un truc drôle », marmonna Louis, perdu, et Harry cessa immédiatement de rire, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, semblant à nouveau embarrassé. « Je suis tombé. Et je suis venu ici parce que Jake m'avait demandé de venir le voir aujourd'hui et de chanter pour lui. Il se fait opérer dans la soirée et je crois qu'il est vraiment inquiet, alors bien sûr j'ai accepté. Puis en arrivant, j'ai trébuché, et sans faire exprès, en tombant, je lui ai donné un coup dans le nez et il s'est mis à saigner. Rien de grave, heureusement, mais ouais. Je vais aller le voir pour lui chanter une ou deux chansons et ensuite je rentrerai chez moi parce que le vendredi est mon seul jour de libre, enfin tu sais, avec l'université et tout », expliqua Harry et Louis eut presque envie de rire et de partir en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur. Non il ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'Harry voulait dire, en fait, parce que pour lui, tous les jours de la semaine étaient exactement les mêmes et se déroulaient de la même façon, et surtout parce qu'il ne connaissait rien de l'université. « Non, je sais pas trop. Mais d'accord, c'est gentil », répondit Louis, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il était censé faire ni comment il devait agir. Il était nul pour ce genre de choses. Il ne savait pas se sociabiliser, sauf si les personnes avec qui il devait faire connaissance avait moins de dix ans et passaient la plupart de leur temps à jouer aux cartes pokémon ou à la poupée. Il n'avait jamais appris, c'était surtout ça. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment doué, en fait, peut-être qu'il existait un univers parallèle dans lequel il avait des tonnes d'amis et était adulé par tout le monde. Mais il en doutait fortement. Ce n'était définitivement pas son style. Harry sourit et haussa les épaules, avant de dire « au début, je pensais que t'avais quinze ou seize ans. Enfin, je veux dire, c'est pas normal d'être là trop, puis ensuite je t'ai parlé, enfin un peu, tu m'as expliqué alors j'ai compris mais je veux dire … Enfin, tu m'as dit que t'allais mourir, et je pense que presque tout le monde qui est interné dans un hôpital se dit ça mais … Enfin je.. Je sais que c'est indiscret, mais je pourrais savoir ce que t'as ? J'ai demandé aux infirmiers et aux médecins, mais personne n'a voulu me dire, disant que c'était bien trop personnel et qu'en aucun cas ils avaient le droit de parler de ça, et que si jamais tu voulais m'en parler ce serait ta décision. Alors je me suis dit .. Voilà. Je vais lui demander. Donc voilà. Je te demande. Et si tu veux pas répondre, je comprendrai, hein, c'est pas grave, c'est juste.. Je sais que je suis trop curieux, mais ouais. » Et Louis n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un s'embrouiller autant dans ses phrases. C'était comme s'il n'avait aucun filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche et qu'il avait débité tout ce qui passait dans son esprit, comme s'il avait pensé à voix haute. Harry en était presque attendrissant. Presque, si on oubliait ce qu'il venait de demander, bien évidemment. Louis n'avait pas tellement honte, en général, de parler de sa maladie. C'était toujours un peu gênant, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait honte. Et pourtant, quand Harry lui demanda cela, il se sentit honteux, presque sale. Non, pas presque, en fait. Il se sentit sale, comme s'il ne s'était pas lavé depuis des jours, comme si un truc collant et visqueux était accroché à sa peau, comme si on lui avait jeté toutes sortes de substances immondes sur le corps. Il se sentit sali, et honteux. C'était étrange, peut-être parce qu'il trouvait Harry mignon, peut-être parce que la question avait été plutôt directe, peut-être parce qu'Harry avait l'air réellement curieux à ce sujet, comme si cela allait le rendre heureux de savoir ce genre de trucs. Louis serra les dents et hésita pendant un long moment avant de tousser un peu, et puis il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. « J'ai le SIDA. Une erreur de jeunesse, j'avais dix-sept ans, j'étais bourré, j'ai pas fait gaffe et yay ! Maintenant je vais crever seul et sans doute d'un rhume parce que mon corps peut pas se défendre contre le moindre truc. Et je sais, je suis une salope et je mérite ce qu'il m'arrive, bla bla bla. Je connais le discours. Merci pour cette conversation, c'était fort intéressant, maintenant j'ai ma série à terminer », dit Louis en repartant aussi vite que possible dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui avant même qu'Harry ait le temps de réagir. Il se remit ensuite péniblement dans son lit, tentant de se calmer, ses mains tremblant contre les draps blancs de l'hôpital, la sueur coulant dans son dos alors que sa tête lui tournait légèrement. Louis ferma les yeux, et avant même de s'en rendre compte, il fut endormi, ne se réveillant que lorsqu'on lui apporta à manger, dans la soirée et il sourit amèrement, n'ayant réellement pas faim, demandant à l'infirmière de le laisser tranquille, mais cette-dernière lui laissa quand même son plateau, le posant sur la petite table près de son lit et c'est alors qu'il remarque le post-it qui était coincé entre sa compote et son plat de purée au jambon. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, remit son bonnet correctement sur sa tête et il tendit la main, attrapant avec difficulté le post-it, et le lisant avec concentration.

 

_Un café ça te dit ? Je t'attendrais dans la salle commune, mardi, après mon animation._

Harry

 

Et Louis écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez ce mec ?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou! Tout premier chapitre de ma toute nouvelle fiction, qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec ce que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'à maintenant. Autrement dire, je suis super stressée. J'ai peur que ça plaise pas, j'ai peur de pas réussir à écrire comme j'en aurais envie mais enfin bref .. Je me suis lancée donc voilà, plus de retour en arrière possible j'imagine. Wow. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va vous plaire et que ouais, non vraiment, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier. Merci pour tout, encore et encore, vous êtes des anges. Si vous voulez parler de la fiction sur twitter, vous pouvez utiliser le hashtag #TFBMSfic enfin j'en sais rien. Comme vous voulez, vraiment, si vous voulez pas en parler, ne faites rien enfin voilà. Ugh. Merci pour tout, je vous adore.  
> Lucia @luciahtr


	2. It's Dangerous To Fall In Love, But I Want To Burn With You Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le titre vient de la chanson Fire Meet Gasoline de Sia. Si vous connaissez pas, je vous conseille vivement de l'écouter. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. A Hélène, pour A et C. Merci à Mélisande, ma beta, qui subit, encore et toujours, mes chapitres non-corrigés. YAY! Bonne lecture!

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait décidé de s'y rendre, à ce stupide rendez-vous. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Après tout, il avait été invité pour un _café_ , et non seulement il détestait cela, mais en plus, il n'avait pas le droit d'en boire. C'était une contre-indication à tous les médicaments qu'il prenait. De l'eau. Il aurait dû dire à Harry qu'il ne buvait que de l'eau, peut-être que comme ça, il aurait abandonné l'idée de l'inviter et Louis aurait pu passer sa journée tranquillement au lieu de se ronger les sangs de cette manière. Il n'était jamais nerveux, jamais. Il n'avait pas été aussi nerveux depuis le jour de ses résultats, peut-être. Et c'était ridicule, parce qu'Harry ne voulait sûrement qu'une distraction pour passer le temps, quelqu'un qui avait à peu près son âge afin de pouvoir oublier que son job consistait à jouer de la guitare et à jongler avec des coussins pour distraire des gosses sur le point de mourir. Louis savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être aussi cynique et qu'il aurait dû se réjouir à l'idée d'avoir enfin un _rendez-vous_ , son premier depuis presque dix ans.

 

Mais au lieu de ça, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était feindre de se sentir mal pour pouvoir se cacher sous ses draps toute la journée, regarder des séries stupides et dormir sans se réveiller toutes les deux minutes en pensant à ce qu'Harry dirait s'il décidait d'aller prendre un café avec lui vêtu uniquement d'une blouse d'hôpital. Louis avait peur, Louis était terrifié et cette idée seule était encore bien plus effrayante que le fait de prendre un stupide café avec Harry.

 

Il détestait avoir peur, ce sentiment d'impuissance au creux de son estomac lui donnait envie de vomir. Et peut-être que ce n'était qu'un des effets secondaires de son traitement, peut-être que ce n'était rien d'autre que la nausée passagère habituelle qui le prenait toujours après avoir avalé ses cachets, mais cela semblait différent. Louis n'avait presque pas dormi, s'était tourné et retourné dans tous les sens dans son lit minuscule, incapable de trouver le sommeil, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait mettre pour un tel rendez-vous, ce qu'il était censé dire, s'il fallait qu'il prenne sa perfusion avec lui ou non. Il savait qu'il serait obligé d'y aller en fauteuil roulant, et il détestait ça.

 

C'était stupide, mais il avait envie d'impressionner Harry. Il avait envie de lui montrer qu'il pouvait être un mec comme les autres, avec les mêmes intérêts que n'importe quel mec de son âge. Il voulait faire bonne impression. Il avait envie qu'ils puissent devenir amis. Pas plus. Jamais plus. Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait que c'était une chose d'être ami avec quelqu'un de séropositif, mais que jamais toute personne saine d'esprit voudrait plus qu'une amitié avec quelqu'un qui vivait avec une maladie incurable en attendant de mourir dans un lit d'hôpital miteux.

 

*

 

Louis avait eu pleins de petits-amis, avant ses dix-sept ans. Il avait été avec plusieurs garçons différents, certaines de ses relations avaient duré, d'autres non. Mais il avait connu plusieurs relations. Il savait ce que c'était d'être en couple, enfin plus ou moins. Et pourtant, il n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Pas une seule fois. Il n'y était jamais arrivé. N'avait jamais réellement essayé, sans doute.

 

Désormais, il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir tenté de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un, parce qu'il se rendait compte, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, que ce serait certainement un sentiment qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Et il n'était pas l'un de ces romantiques désespérés prêt à tout pour connaître ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite histoire d'amour ridicule, mais il aurait bien aimé savoir si ce qu'ils disent dans les livres était vrai. Si on avait vraiment des papillons dans le ventre quand on voyait ou embrassait la personne dont on était amoureux, si le sexe était _réellement_ beaucoup mieux lorsque ça se passait entre deux personnes qui étaient amoureuses l'une de l'autre.

 

Louis se sentait un peu comme un ado qui aurait grandi trop vite, comme quelqu'un qui serait censé savoir tout sur tout mais qui, au final, n'en savait pas plus qu'un gosse de douze ans. Et il se sentait pathétique de se poser ce genre de questions, il savait que cela n'avait aucun sens puisque de toutes façons, il ne saurait jamais les réponses. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Des fois, il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit, après avoir rêvé qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui dormait dans ses bras. Et c'était difficile, pour lui, de se rendre compte qu'il était pathétique au point de rêver de quelque chose comme ça.

 

Peut-être qu'en fait, il était absolument un romantique. Peut-être qu'il était le plus romantique de tous les romantiques, et que s'il répétait à quiconque qui voulait l'entendre que l'amour n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui et qu'il ne voulait rien en savoir, qu'il ne voulait jamais tomber amoureux ; c'était simplement pour se rassurer. Seulement dans le but de se dire que, non, vraiment, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait. Son inconscient n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec ça, puisque dès que Louis fermait les yeux, il s'imaginait dans une grande maison avec un mari merveilleux, trois enfants et un chien. Et c'était vraiment _risible_ , il ne vivrait sans doute même pas assez vieux pour pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un qui serait intéressé par lui, et si jamais il achetait une maison, il ne pourrait jamais y aller, ne pourrait jamais rembourser tout l'argent qu'il devrait à la banque pour le prêt qu'il aurait dû faire. Mais Harry l'avait invité à prendre un café. Ne voulait-il vraiment rien de plus qu'une amitié avec un mourant ?

 

*

 

Ses mains tremblaient et il transpirait légèrement. Ce n'était sans doute pas de bons indicateurs de son anxiété, sachant qu'il tremblait et transpirait sans arrêt, mais tout de même, Louis ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Il était assis à une table de la cafétéria. Elle était peinte de toutes les couleurs. Les chaises aussi. Rouge, jaune, vert, bleu. Louis avait l'impression d'être dans un dessin animé stupide où les personnages auraient vomi des arcs-en-ciel. Harry n'était pas encore là, mais Louis avait décidé d'arriver avant. Non, ce n'était pas exactement ça, il avait décidé d'arriver pile à l'heure et avait pensé qu'avec son fauteuil roulant, cela lui prendrait un certain temps. Mais l'un des infirmiers l'avait amené là, et désormais, il était en avance. En avance et stressé.

 

Il avait tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, d'avoir mal compris ce qu'Harry voulait dire, de mal interpréter les choses qu'il pourrait lui dire lorsqu'ils engageraient la conversation. Il était pétrifié à l'idée de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, à l'idée de blesser Harry ou de faire une gaffe stupide. Il avait peur de se ridiculiser, qu'Harry se moque de lui. Plus que tout, il avait peur de se faire humilier. Et c'était stupide, parce qu'Harry n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être le genre de personne à humilier les gens pour le plaisir. Après tout, il jouait de la guitare pour des enfants sur le point de mourir, et ce, de façon bénévole et enthousiaste. Mais Louis avait appris à toujours se méfier des gens. Ils n'étaient presque jamais ce qu'ils prétendaient être.

 

Quand Harry entra dans son champ de vision, Louis porta dans un réflexe ses mains à son bonnet pour le réarranger avant de se rappeler qu'il avait décidé de ne pas le porter. Harry était magnifique. Il portait une chemise à carreaux ouverte sur un tee-shirt blanc qui laissait apparaître les tatouages qui étaient dessinés en haut de son torse. Son jean était si serré que Louis se demanda soudainement s'il n'avait pas du mal à respirer, se demanda si son sang circulait correctement dans son corps. Harry lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main et Louis eut l'impression de voir des étoiles. Son sourire était éblouissant, laissait apparaître deux fossettes sur ses joues, et il semblait plus heureux que jamais de voir Louis. Voilà, peut-être de quoi Louis avait le plus peur. Le décevoir. Ne pas être à la hauteur. Ne pas être assez bien, jamais assez bien.

 

*

 

« Tu devrais nous laisser voir, à tous, tes cheveux plus souvent. Ils sont très beaux », dit Harry en s'asseyant en face de lui et Louis rougit instantanément. Il avait l'impression d'être comme une ado devant son premier crush. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de sourire trop grandement, murmurant un merci et passant ensuite sa langue sur ses lèvres en demandant, d'une petite voix timide. « C'était bien, aujourd'hui, l'animation ? ». Harry sourit et haussa les épaules, désignant sa guitare et expliquant « ça a été, mais ils étaient fatigués un peu. Je n'ai joué que trois chansons au lieu des six habituelles. Et puis, t'étais pas là », dit-il, Louis rougissant alors de plus belle, baissant les yeux et triturant nerveusement ses doigts, sursautant quand Harry posa l'une de ses mains sur les siennes, ses toutes petites mains disparaissant alors sous la sienne alors qu'il balbutiait quelques paroles incompréhensibles, se sentant comme un idiot.

 

Il releva ensuite finalement le regard, une mèche de ses cheveux fins tombant devant ses yeux et il murmura, incapable de dire quelque chose de sensé, « j'ai soif ». Harry éclata de rire, comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle qu'il n'ait jamais entendue et Louis se demanda pendant un court instant si Harry n'avait pas pitié de lui, et qu'il se forçait à faire cela pour ne pas que Louis se sente trop seul, pour qu'il puisse entendre quelqu'un rire à tout ce qu'il disait sans qu'il n'y ait aucune raison apparente. Louis n'avait certainement pas besoin de ça. Et peut-être qu'Harry le comprit, parce qu'il s'arrêta brusquement de rire, et, le plus sérieusement du monde, il regarda Louis dans les yeux et sourit de toutes ses dents avant de dire « Tu devrais m'embrasser, alors. Je suis constitué à plus de soixante-dix pour cents d'eau, tu sais ? ».

 

Et si Louis ne passait pas autant de temps avec des enfants de moins de huit ans, il aurait sûrement eu honte pour Harry, mais au lieu de ça, il se mit à rire. Il rit sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter, il rit comme il n'avait pas ri depuis des années, de fines larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues et il renversa sa tête en arrière, fermant ses yeux et riant à gorgé déployée. Il ne remarqua même pas le regard émerveillé qu'Harry lui lançait, il ne vit pas qu'Harry le regardait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde, il ne vit pas qu'Harry était sans doute plus sérieux que ce qu'il aurait aimé être par rapport à ce baiser. Il ne vit rien de tout ça. Non, soudainement, il ne parvenait plus à ouvrir les yeux. Il essaya de se redresser, mais tout à coup, il ne vit plus rien. Noir.

 

*

 

Quand Louis retrouva ses esprits, il était dans son lit d'hôpital et Connor, l'infirmier de garde était en train de lui mettre une lumière dans les yeux. Il grimaça et fronça les sourcils en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles avant de se rendormir. Il ne se réveilla que deux bonnes heures plus tard, sa perfusion bien attachée à son bras, Harry assis dans un coin de la pièce, ses draps lui donnant trop chaud. Et … Harry dans un coin de la pièce ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore là ? Louis fronça les sourcils et se redressa péniblement alors qu'Harry avait visiblement appelé les infirmières puisque, avant même qu'il n'ait pu s'asseoir correctement, il en avait trois autour de lui, vérifiant que tout fonctionnait bien chez lui, le forçant à boire et parlant toutes en même temps. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que Connor entre dans la chambre, fasse sortir tout le monde et dise froidement « on t’a déjà dit de ne jamais sortir de ta chambre sans rien manger ni boire ! Regarde l'état dans lequel on te retrouve, après ! ».

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna entre ses dents « j'avais pas faim et j'étais pressé ». Connor soupira et secoua la tête avant d'écrire quelque chose dans son dossier puis de sortir de la chambre en disant à Harry de l'appeler si jamais quoi que ce soit n'allait pas. Louis se retint de ricaner. Comme si quelque chose allait bien avec lui, de toute façon. « Je suis tellement désolé Louis ! Tu m'as dit que t'avais soif et j'ai juste fait une stupide blague pour tenter de te draguer et je suis vraiment stupide, c'est de ma faute ! », s'exclama Harry d'une voix tremblante en venant près de son lit. Louis écarquilla ses yeux de surprise et dit doucement « hey, calme-toi, c'est pas de ta faute », avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de demander timidement « tu voulais vraiment me draguer ? ». Harry rougit légèrement, et même s'il faisait un peu sombre, Louis le remarqua immédiatement. Rapidement, cependant, le jeune homme sourit et haussa les épaules comme s'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. « Je pensais avoir été plutôt clair sur ce sujet … Je veux dire, je suis pas le genre de mec qui invite n'importe qui à boire un café. Enfin, je pensais que t'avais compris que c'était .. C'était un rendez-vous disons … Galant ? », bredouilla Harry, s'emmêlant les pinceaux et Louis sourit, riant brièvement avant de fermer les yeux et de chuchoter « ne sois pas ridicule, trouve toi quelqu'un d'intéressant, plutôt. T'es encore jeune, crois-moi, tu veux pas sortir avec un vieux comme moi. » « T'es pas vieux, Connor m'a dit que t'avais vingt-quatre ans, c'est absolument pas vieux ça ! », répliqua immédiatement Harry et Louis soupira avant de dire doucement « Harry, je vais mourir avant mes trente ans. Ne sois pas ridicule, tu n'as pas envie d'avoir des rendez-vous galants avec un mec comme moi. »

 

*

 

Louis n'était pas allé aux animations depuis plus d'une semaine. Et ce n'était pas qu'il tentait d'éviter Harry ou quoi que ce soit -bien que c'était absolument le cas- mais il ressentait le besoin de se reposer. Il avait tendance à se fatiguer encore plus vite que d'habitude, ces derniers temps. Et bien que le médecin lui avait assuré que c'était absolument normal et lui avait simplement dit de se reposer le plus possible, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Il était, de manière générale, très facilement fatigable. Il l'avait toujours été, avant même de tomber malade. Bien sûr, lorsque les premiers symptômes étaient apparus, cela s'était empiré mais il n'avait jamais eu l'impression que c'était à ce point-là.

 

Il se sentait épuisé. Tout le temps, sans arrêt, il ne pouvait même pas faire le plus simple des mouvements sans avoir l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Et c'était sans doute ridicule, mais il avait peur. Il était mort de peur à l'idée que sa maladie était peut-être en train de progresser, que peut-être les choses étaient en train de s'empirer. Il savait que c'était inévitable, qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire et que ça finirait par arriver, mais il s'était toujours imaginé qu'il lui restait encore du temps. Que ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite, qu'il allait vivre encore plusieurs longues années avant de finir par être victime des maladies opportunistes. Et il savait que les victimes du SIDA ne vivaient jamais très longtemps, mais il s'était toujours imaginé que d'ici le temps qu'il arrive à la fin de sa propre vie, les traitements auraient évolués, les chercheurs qui passaient leur vie à tenter de trouver une solution auraient fini par créer quelque chose qui lui aurait permis, à lui et tous les autres, à avoir une espérance de vie d'au moins cinquante ans, au lieu des pauvres douze actuels.

 

Louis s'en voulait, il s'en voulait terriblement. On lui avait appris, depuis le premier jour juste après son diagnostic, qu'il ne devait _jamais_ espérer. Que l'espoir ne lui amènerait jamais rien de bon, si ce n'est des déceptions. Il avait été mis au courant, mais pourtant il était tombé dans le piège et s'était laissé rêver que, peut-être, il serait différent des autres, qu'il parviendrait à vaincre la maladie. C'était pathétique, réellement. Mais c'était sans doute tout ce que les malades se disaient, à un moment ou l'autre de leur vie. « Je ne suis pas comme les autres, je peux m'en sortir ». Et Louis savait qu'il y en avait qui s'en sortaient, et il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux pour eux. Mais pas des malades du SIDA. Jamais. On ne s'en remettait pas, d'une maladie pareille. On ne se relevait jamais. Et le pire, dans tout ça, était sans doute qu'il avait parfaitement conscience que ce ne serait pas le virus du SIDA lui-même qui aurait raison de lui. Non, ce serait sûrement un petit rhume inoffensif auquel même le plus petit des nourrissons aurait pu résister. Et cette sensation de faiblesse, dans le creux de son ventre, ça le rendait fou. Il n'y avait pas pire sentiment au monde que le fait de se sentir si faible qu'on a soudainement envie d'arrêter de se battre.

 

*

 

Harry finit par venir le voir directement dans sa chambre. Et Louis se dit, en le voyant arriver alors qu'il était à moitié caché sous ses draps, qu'il aurait peut-être dû s'en douter, qu'il était évident qu'Harry finirait par débarquer en demandant pourquoi Louis ne venait plus aux animations, pourquoi Louis l'évitait ainsi. Louis aurait dû deviner qu'Harry comprendrait immédiatement qu'il faisait tout pour l'éviter et ne pas le voir.

 

Cependant, quand Harry ouvrit la bouche, Louis comprit qu'au final, il avait mieux caché ses sentiments que ce qu'il pensait au départ. « J'ai appris par Connor que tu étais très fatigué. Tu voudrais que je vienne te faire des animations dans ta chambre ? », demanda Harry en souriant timidement, regardant Louis comme s'il allait se casser en mille morceaux dans quelques secondes. Louis leva les yeux au ciel, puis grimaça en sentant sa tête immédiatement se mettre à tourner et il dit, tout doucement, d'une voix à peine audible « non, merci, Harry. C'est gentil, mais il faut juste que je me repose, je ne suis pas sûr que tes animations soient le meilleur truc pour me reposer ». Et Harry rougit avant de bredouiller, « Oui, bien sûr, désolé c'était idiot. J'avais juste envie de discuter avec toi, je crois, mais je suis pas trop doué pour ça ».

 

Louis se demanda soudainement pourquoi Harry semblait s'obstiner et il pinça les lèvres avant de dire « je t'ai déjà dit que t'avais sans doute pas envie de discuter et de devenir ami avec un mec comme moi. Vraiment, Harry. Je te promets que tu veux pas t'attacher à moi. Et je dis pas ça de manière prétentieuse, il est entièrement possible que tu ne t'attaches pas à moi, et que tu viennes juste de temps en temps parce que tu te sens obligé, mais t'as l'air du genre à t'attacher rapidement et je suis désolé mais … Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas ça avec moi ». Harry fronça les sourcils, Louis ne détacha pas son regard du sien, pas même quand le jeune homme s'approcha de son lit et vint s'asseoir dans la chaise à côté, sans rien dire. Et pendant un long moment, ils ne dirent rien. Ils se contentèrent de se regarder droit dans les yeux, sans qu'aucun mot soit échangé. Et puis, tout à coup, Harry tapa ses deux mains à plat sur ses cuisses et il dit, « Peut-être que c'est à moi de décider tu ne crois pas ? Tu penses pas que c'est à moi de décider si oui ou non j'ai envie de devenir ami avec toi ? De prendre ce risque ? Je suis désolé de te le dire comme ça, Louis, mais c'est pas à toi de choisir pour moi si oui ou non tu en vaux la peine. C'est ma décision. Et j'ai décidé que j'avais envie d'apprendre à te connaître. Et si ça veut dire que je dois te porter à bout de bras à la fin parce que tu n'arrives même plus à te redresser tout seul, alors je le ferais d'accord ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, et je suis sans doute pas le meilleur des amis au monde, je n'ai rien de génial, mais je te choisis toi pour être mon nouvel ami. Et j'ai le droit de prendre le risque, j'ai le droit d'avoir envie d'être ami avec toi, j'ai même le droit d'avoir envie de quelque chose de plus avec toi d'accord ? Juste parce que t'as peur ne signifie pas que je n'ai pas le droit d'apprendre à te connaître. »

 

Et Louis, agissant toujours comme l'idiot qu'il était, ne dit rien. Il ne dit rien, et il se contenta de tourner la tête de l'autre côté pour ne plus voir Harry. Plus personne ne dit rien pendant si longtemps que Louis pensa un instant qu'Harry avait quitté la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne à nouveau la tête et qu'il se retrouve nez à nez avec lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux pendant un long moment, ayant l'impression de se noyer dans ses orbes émeraudes et il déglutit avant de souffler d'une voix tremblante « d'accord. Mais ne dis pas que tu n'as pas été prévenu ». Et s'il savait que c'était tout ce qu'il devait faire pour faire sourire Harry comme s'il venait juste de lui accrocher la lune et de lui apporter toutes les étoiles du ciel sur un plateau étincelant, juste accepter de devenir ami avec lui, peut-être qu'il l'aurait fait bien avant.

 

*

 

Un mois, deux mois, trois mois. Trois mois étaient passés depuis que Louis avait accepté de devenir ami avec Harry. Son état ne s'était pas arrangé. Selon son médecin, il ne s'était pas dégradé non plus. Il était « un patient stable ». C'est ce que lui avaient dit les infirmières, ce que lui disait sans arrêt le médecin en charge de son cas. Tout le monde lui disait qu'il était « un patient stable ». Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être stable. Il n'avait rien de stable quand il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit, son dos et son front trempés de sueur, son corps entier tremblant sous la force de ses cauchemars incessants. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il avait l'impression d'être au fond d'un cercueil, et dans ses rêves, on ne cessait de refermer le couvercle au-dessus de lui. Il avait beau crier de toutes ses forces, tenter de taper dans tous les sens pour que quelqu'un l'aide, pour que tout ceci s'arrête, cela n'arrivait jamais. Personne ne venait l'aider. Et il se réveillait, en plein milieu de la nuit, incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer en criant « je ne suis pas encore mort ! Je ne suis pas encore mort ! ».

 

Harry ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, pourtant, ces derniers mois, et Harry ne cessait de tenter de draguer Louis, de tenter de le faire accepter un autre rendez-vous galant avec lui. Mais Louis ne trouvait pas le courage d'accepter. Il avait essayé, une ou deux fois, avait tenté de se raisonner en disant « ce n'est pas si grave, et ça peut-être quelque chose de bien, dis oui, arrête de fuir ». Mais ensuite, il fermait les yeux, ne serait-ce que deux secondes, et il revoyait le visage d'Harry dans son rêve, penché au-dessus de son cercueil, avec des larmes dans les yeux. Mais Harry avait beau pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, il ne faisait rien pour aider Louis. Il le regardait hurler et se débattre, sans rien faire. Sans rien dire, sans bouger. Et Louis était terrifié. Terrifié de ne pas parvenir à s'en remettre, si jamais il acceptait de sortir avec Harry, s'il acceptait que leur relation évolue. Non, pire encore, il avait peur qu'Harry ne parvienne pas à s'en remettre, si jamais ils devenaient _quelque chose_ et que Louis disparaissait. Il était persuadé que, si jamais ils devenaient plus que des amis, s'il finissait par s'attacher réellement à Harry et qu'il venait à mourir, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il aurait beau être mort, il s'en voudrait sûrement encore, cela le hanterait jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et ce n'était pas un risque qu'il pouvait prendre.

 

C'était une chose de mourir, c'était tout autre chose de mourir en laissant derrière vous la personne qui vous aimait sans doute le plus au monde.

 

*

 

« Je comprends pas pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas de sortir avec moi, Louis ! Je ne te demande rien. Pas grand-chose en tout cas, juste un rendez-vous ! Ça ne t'oblige à rien, vraiment. Ce serait juste un rendez-vous et rien de plus ! », s'exclama Harry et Louis soupira depuis son lit. Voilà désormais cinq mois qu'Harry et lui étaient amis. Enfin, plus ou moins. Louis considérait Harry comme l'un de ses meilleurs amis, sans aucun doute, mais Harry, lui, continuait de vouloir plus. Et il ne s'en cachait pas. Et Louis comprenait, il ne comprenait que trop bien. Il était tout aussi attiré par Harry qu'Harry était attiré par lui, mais il ne _pouvait pas_. Il n'était juste pas capable d'accepter un stupide rendez-vous avec lui, parce qu'il ne savait trop bien que les conséquences seraient désastreuses.

 

Et son médecin lui avait assuré qu'il allait bien, que son nouveau traitement était parfaitement adapté et qu'il avait sûrement encore dix belles années à vivre, Louis ne parvenait pas à arrêter d'avoir peur. Parce que dix ans, ce ne serait jamais assez. S'il tombait amoureux, s'il tombait réellement amoureux d'Harry, dix ans ne suffiraient jamais. Il lui aurait fallu des centaines d'années, peut-être. Il n'aurait que dix ans, au maximum, alors qu'Harry avait au moins facilement plus de soixante ans devant lui, avant de mourir à son tour. Louis ne ferait jamais cela à quelqu'un. Il avait beau être égoïste, quand cela touchait à Harry, il ne pensait plus à lui-même. Enfin, si. Il pensait à lui, mais pas comme il aurait fallu. Il pensait juste au vide qu'il laisserait dans la vie d'Harry en faisant un truc pareil. Et il n'était juste pas ce genre de mec. Il ne lui ferait pas ça, il se l'était promis, et il ne briserait pas cette promesse.

 

Mais Harry insistait. Harry insistait parce qu'au fur et à mesure du temps qu’ils passaient ensemble, il s'attachait de plus en plus à Louis, et plus il apprenait à le connaître, plus il avait envie de faire en sorte que leur relation évolue vers quelque chose d'autre. Et Louis ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait autant envie de faire en sorte que Louis devienne son petit-ami, alors même que Louis l'avait prévenu, qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher au risque d'être blessé et de ne jamais réussir à obtenir ce qu'il voulait réellement. Plus Harry s'obstinait, plus Louis se sentait au bord de craquer, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il laisserait arriver. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas.

 

*

 

Louis se sentait stupide. Stupide. Après tous ces mois passés à résister, il avait cédé. Et encore une fois, la sensation de faiblesse dans le creux de son estomac l’étrennait plus fort que jamais. C'était une chose qu'Harry ne cesse de l'inviter à sortir avec lui. C'était une chose qu'Harry admette, il y a à peine une semaine de ça, qu'il était peut-être en train de tomber amoureux de Louis. C'était une chose qu'Harry ait terriblement envie qu'ils soient quelque chose de plus que de simples amis. C'était une chose qu'Harry pense qu'ils puissent avoir un avenir ensemble, qu'ils puissent construire quelque chose de solide et de _durable_. C'était une chose qu'Harry prenne le risque d'avoir son cœur brisé à la fin de tout cela.

 

C'était une toute autre chose que Louis se rende compte qu'il était peut-être aussi en train de tomber amoureux d'Harry. C'était autre chose que Louis se mette à croire aux plans stupides qu'Harry ne cessait de faire à propos d'eux deux, c'était autre chose que Louis se mette à penser que peut-être, ils avaient vraiment un avenir ensemble. C'était définitivement autre chose que Louis prenne le risque non seulement d'avoir son cœur brisé, mais en plus de cela, qu'il prenne le risque de blesser la personne à qui il tenait le plus en cet instant même.

 

C'était autre chose, mais c'était surtout quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser faire. Il ne pouvait pas prendre tous ces risques. Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'Harry. Pas alors qu'il ne lui restait que quelques années, pas alors qu'il avait passé la majorité de sa vie dans cette chambre-même, dans ce lit miteux, à attendre que la mort vienne le chercher. Pas alors qu'il était déjà couché dans son lit de mort.

 

Mais voilà que, comme un idiot, il acceptait un rendez-vous stupide avec Harry, acceptait de se faire draguer, acceptait la possibilité que peut-être Harry l'embrasse, qu'il ait au moins envie de l'embrasser. Et il sentait l'adrénaline pulser dans ses veines, il avait envie de vivre ça, il avait envie de tomber amoureux au point de ne plus savoir respirer correctement, il avait envie de se blottir dans les bras d'Harry, de rester contre lui jusqu'à ce que son cœur cesse lentement de battre. Il en avait réellement envie, il avait envie de se laisser aller, de ne plus penser à rien et juste de regarder Harry pendant aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. Il en avait terriblement envie, mais il savait également qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il n'en avait pas le droit, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas agir d'une manière aussi égoïste. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, surtout pas à Harry. Harry méritait de trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimerait autant que lui était capable d'aimer, quelqu'un qui pourrait passer le restant de ses jours avec lui, lui donner des enfants, une maison en banlieue, et tout l'amour du monde. Harry méritait mieux qu'un mec de vingt-quatre ans déjà à moitié mort. Il méritait mieux que dix pauvres années, il méritait mieux que toute une vie passée sans la personne qu'il aurait choisi. Louis n'avait pas le droit de lui retirer ça, il n'avait pas le droit de lui enlever ça en acceptant un rendez-vous avec lui, en acceptant de peut-être commencer quelque chose avec lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de le priver de son bonheur de cette manière.

 

*

 

Il passa toute la matinée à tenter de trouver une tenue appropriée, avec l'aide des infirmières. Il voulait avoir l'air parfait pour Harry, et même s'il savait que ce n'était pas réellement nécessaire parce qu'Harry l'avait vu quand il était au plus bas, il avait quand même envie de se faire beau pour le jeune homme. Alors, il avait enfilé pour la première fois depuis plus de sept ans, un jean qui avait un jour été assez serré pour comprimer ses jambes mais qui était désormais un peu lâche sur ses hanches trop fines. Il avait également mis une chemise et il avait mis un nouveau bonnet. Il ne se sentait même pas beau, il avait l'impression d'être trop maigre, trop _malade_. Putain, c'était ça, le plus gros problème, finalement. Il avait beau tenter de tout faire pour paraître normal, il avait beau faire des efforts pour ne pas avoir l'air trop pâle ou trop faible, tout ce qu'il voyait quand il se regardait dans le miroir, c'était un gars tellement malade qu'on avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber si jamais il tentait de marcher. Et le pire, c'était que c'était exactement ce qu'il était. Malade, et sur le point de mourir à tout instant.

 

Il se passa un peu d'eau sur son visage, ses mains tremblant légèrement alors qu'il s'agrippait au rebord de l'évier de la minuscule salle de bain pour ne pas tomber. Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration, effaça les dernières traces de larmes sous ses yeux, serra les dents et il se redressa un peu dans son fauteuil roulant, retournant dans la chambre. Il ne sourit pas, n'essaya même pas de se forcer à sourire en remarquant Connor qui l'attendait. Il n'en avait pas la force, là, tout de suite. Et puis, s'il souriait trop maintenant, il n'en serait plus capable après. Connor, lui, cependant, sourit, et il l'aida ensuite à s'installer plus confortablement dans son fauteuil avant de le conduire jusqu'à l'endroit où Harry et lui avaient rendez-vous. C'était juste en face de l'hôpital, et Louis n'était pas sorti depuis si longtemps, que lorsque ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec la lumière extérieure, il eut l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir. Cela semblait trop, tout à coup. Beaucoup trop, il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver.

 

Puis, ils arrivèrent juste devant le tout petit restaurant où Harry et lui avaient rendez-vous et Louis repéra immédiatement le jeune homme. Harry portait un pantalon de flanelle noir avec une chemise blanche qui semblait neuve, et il portait également une veste de costume noire assortie à son pantalon. Il avait, dans sa main droite, un bouquet de fleurs jaunes et oranges. Harry, quand il vit Louis, sourit comme s'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'en cet instant. Louis sourit également. Il ne s'en rendit même pas compte, n'eut même pas à se forcer. Il se retourna brièvement vers Connor pour le remercier en disant qu'Harry le ramènerait à l'hôpital après qu'ils aient mangé et il s'approcha ensuite lentement du jeune homme.

 

« Hey », souffla Harry en s'agenouillant devant lui pour embrasser tout doucement son front. Louis rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles avant de demander, timidement « elles sont pour moi ? », désignant les fleurs de la main et Harry sourit largement, hochant la tête et les lui donnant avant de guider Louis jusqu'à la table qu'il avait réservé pour eux en disant, « j'ai demandé au fleuriste quelque chose de particulier et il m'a dit que ces fleurs seraient parfaites. Elles sont appelées immortelles, parce qu'elles ne se fanent jamais. Elles m'ont fait penser à toi ».

 

Et Louis avait beau ne pas être le genre de mec à être ému quand on lui offrait des fleurs, il sentit presque immédiatement les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible, désormais, ce n'était pas possible. Et il n'avait même plus envie de faire en sorte que rien ne se produise, n'avait plus envie de s'enfuir. Non, désormais, et pour le peu de temps qu'il lui restait, il allait _vivre_. Vivre réellement, sans se priver de rien, sans surtout se priver d'Harry. Il savait qu'il n'en trouverait jamais un autre comme lui, de toute façon. Harry était sans doute ce que les gens dans les comédies romantiques et les livres d'amour se plaisent à appeler « le bon ». Harry était « le bon », pour lui. Le seul, et l'unique. Il ne voulait que lui, et ce jusqu'à la fin. Et si cela signifiait qu'ils finissaient par se faire souffrir, alors tant pis. Louis, pour une fois, avait décidé de prendre le risque, il avait décidé que peut-être, au fond, cela en valait la peine. Louis allait vivre. Parce qu'il n'avait plus envie de mourir sans jamais avoir connu le véritable amour.

 

*

 

Harry était endormi. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. Louis avait pensé, pendant un court instant, qu'Harry allait le faire mais finalement, le jeune homme s'était contenté de sourire et avait pris une autre gorgée d'eau. Pourtant, Louis en avait envie. Louis avait terriblement envie d'embrasser Harry, de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux alors que leurs lèvres seraient collées ensemble. Il avait envie de venir glisser ses doigts sous son tee-shirt, juste pour toucher sa peau, tout doucement. Il avait envie de l'effleurer, de le caresser juste délicatement. Il n'avait pas envie de le _baiser_ , comme il en avait eu envie d'autres fois, avec d'autres personnes. Non, il ne voulait pas ça. Il voulait juste un baiser, il ne désirait rien de plus que ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry et ses mains dans ses cheveux, son corps contre le sien, son souffle contre son visage, son regard plongé dans le sien.

 

Louis savait qu'Harry ne l'avait pas embrassé parce qu'il avait eu peur que ça aille trop vite, parce qu'il avait eu peur de brusquer les choses. Et Louis comprenait, vraiment, mais il avait assez attendu, finalement. Et c'était ridicule de sa part de dire ça, puisque c'était de sa faute s'ils avaient attendu aussi longtemps pour finalement n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un rendez-vous.

 

Il détourna le regard d'Harry, ses yeux se posant alors sur le bouquet d'immortelles sur sa table de chevet. Harry lui avait acheté des fleurs qui s'appelaient _immortelles_. Des fleurs qui représentaient la vie éternelle, des fleurs qui ne se fanaient jamais, des fleurs qui voulaient dire « je serai toujours à toi ». C'était Harry lui-même qui lui avait expliqué leur signification et Louis ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter de rencontrer quelqu'un comme Harry, il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit une question de mérite, mais il était tellement reconnaissant de l'avoir rencontré, d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui dans sa vie, désormais. Quelqu'un, qui, malgré tout, ne partirait pas. Quelqu'un qui passait son temps à lui faire promettre de ne jamais abandonner, de toujours se battre. Quelqu'un qui lui promettait en retour de toujours être là, de ne jamais le laisser seul, de ne jamais partir.

 

Louis renversa sa tête en arrière et prit une grande inspiration, ravalant ses larmes. Il sentit la main d'Harry qui reposait sur son lit tressauter légèrement et il la prit doucement dans la sienne, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens, prenant de longues inspirations, expirant pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Il voulait que jamais cela ne s'arrête, que jamais cela ne se termine. Il voulait que le temps se fige et qu'il puisse profiter de ce moment sans interruption, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il ferma les yeux, et s'endormit rapidement. Sa main ne lâcha pas celle d'Harry.

 

*

 

Quand Louis se réveilla, Harry venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il sourit timidement au jeune homme et Harry sourit avant de dire, « je dois aller faire l'animation, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir ? », demanda-t-il et Louis haussa les épaules, disant doucement, « je me sens un peu fatigué ». Harry se redressa immédiatement et s'approcha de lui, posant sa main sur son front et murmurant, « t'as pas chaud pourtant, donc t'as pas de fièvre. T'as rien mangé qui aurait pu te rendre malade ? ». Louis leva les yeux au ciel et leva son bras péniblement pour reprendre la main d'Harry dans la sienne, caressant tout doucement sa peau avec son pouce et il sourit d'un air crispé. « Non j'ai rien mangé qui aurait pu me rendre malade, je fais attention. Et c'est normal que je sois pas chaud, après tout, c'est à l'intérieur de moi que tout brûle, pas vrai ? Pas dehors », dit-il doucement, d'une voix quelque peu tremblante. Harry fronça les sourcils et Louis s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir dit ça, la douleur bien trop évidente dans le regard d'Harry. Dans un geste purement instinctif, il prit la main d'Harry et la porta jusqu'à ses lèvres, embrassant délicatement. « Allez, va faire l'animation ! Fais les rigoler, allez ! Allez, Harry ! Je suis qu'un vieil homme par rapport aux autres ici, va t'occuper d'eux ! », s'exclama-t-il en le repoussant que très légèrement, n'ayant réellement pas beaucoup de force. Harry secoua la tête mais s'exécuta, plantant un baiser sur la joue avant de partir.

 

Louis ferma les yeux, refusant de le regarder sortir de la pièce. Il n'y arrivait pas, dès qu'Harry sortait de l'endroit où ils étaient ensemble, Louis avait l'impression qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, et il n'était plus capable de regarder Harry sortir d'une pièce. Cela n'avait rien de glorieux, c'était même presque risible, selon lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Dès qu'Harry lui disait au revoir, ses yeux, dans un réel réflexe, se fermaient. Il ne le contrôlait même pas, il n'essayait même pas de lutter. Il fermait les yeux, serrait les poings et les dents, tentait de respirer normalement, de penser à des choses calmes, et le plus souvent, il finissait par s'endormir. Cette fois-ci encore, Louis n'y échappa pas. Il n'avait pas fermé les yeux depuis vingt secondes que déjà, le sommeil vint l'emporter. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Harry était dans sa chambre, avec une dizaine d'enfants, en train de chanter une berceuse. Harry souriait et les enfants aussi. Louis sourit également. Il se redressa et les regarda tous chanter avant d'applaudir. Puis, les enfants partirent un à un et Harry revint près de lui, s'asseyant sur ce qui était désormais sa chaise, près du lit de Louis, et il prit sa main dans la sienne.

 

Louis fronça les sourcils en sentant à quel point la main d'Harry tremblait dans la sienne, et avec sa main libre, il lui fit remonter son menton pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Harry avait les yeux emplis de larmes et Louis sentit son cœur se serrer. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, lui posant des centaines de questions sans même ouvrir la bouche. « Je viens de réaliser qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que je sois déjà totalement amoureux de toi. Et je viens aussi de réaliser qu'il y a d'encore plus grandes chances que je ne parvienne jamais à m'en remettre, si jamais tu meurs, Lou. », souffla Harry et Louis serra les dents pour ne pas hurler, parce que merde, il l'avait dit, il l'avait prévenu, il le lui avait dit. Il prit une grande inspiration, et, sans jamais lâcher son regard, il dit, tout doucement, « quand je vais mourir. Pas si jamais je meurs. Quand je vais mourir ». Harry le regarda pendant un long moment, sans rien dire, les larmes roulant désormais sur ses joues, et Louis se redressa, posant ensuite sa main sur la joue d'Harry, et délicatement, il vint déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Louis ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'un baiser puisse être plus douloureux que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais enduré, mais pourtant, c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon. Et bien voilà un nouveau chapitre. Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée de combien il y aura de chapitres en tout dans cette fiction mais je ne pense pas qu'il y en aura beaucoup. Je vous préviens juste, voilà voilà. Erm, j'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre et que vous continuez d'aimer l'histoire que je raconte. J'adore l'écrire donc voilà. Merci pour tout, merci de me lire et de continuer à me lire, c'est génial! Vous pouvez parler de la fiction sur twitter avec le hashtag #tfbmsfic si vous voulez. Bye bye, et à bientôt, promis!  
> Lucia (@yeasiriwn)


	3. I'm Glad I Didn't Die Before I Met You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le titre du chapitre vient de la chanson First Day Of My Life par Bright Eyes. A Hélène, pour A et C. Bonne lecture.

“Mais je ne suis pas bon pour toi! Tu vois pas que je suis mauvais pour toi? Tu dois partir loin de moi, putain, casse-toi! Casse-toi, laisse-moi! Je suis mauvais pour toi!”, s'écria Louis en écarquillant ses yeux. De surprise, peut-être, de peur certainement. Malgré ses traits fatigués, il était aisé de comprendre qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de laisser échapper ces mots, au début, bien qu'il n’ait jamais pensé quelque chose avec autant de force.

 

Harry le regardait, ébahi. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien compris, pas certain que Louis ait réellement eu envie de dire ça. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Louis lui dirait une chose pareille. Il faisait de son mieux, il faisait toujours de son mieux. Ce n'était pas tellement pour Louis, qu'il faisait de son mieux. Pas tout le temps en tout cas. Non, souvent, c'était pour lui-même. Il avait été élevé comme ça, c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait soudainement l'impression que Louis lui reprochait d'être amoureux de lui, d'être présent pour lui. Et ça, c'était injuste. Il trouvait cela injuste. Louis ne pouvait pas lui reprocher un truc pareil, ce n'était pas une chose qu'il avait décidée! Il n'avait pas fait exprès de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme Louis. De quelqu'un de malade. C'était ridicule. Louis ne lui avait jamais dit quelque chose de ridicule, et il le connaissait depuis plus de six mois maintenant.

 

D'ailleurs, c'était étrange, en y repensant, à quel point tout était allé vite entre eux. Harry avait toujours été un partisan de prendre son temps. Louis n'avait pas la possibilité de prendre son temps. Pas il y a six mois, et encore moins aujourd'hui. Il était affaibli. Il s'affaiblissait de plus en plus chaque jour. Harry avait l'impression de le voir se décomposer sous ses yeux. Ses joues se creusaient, ses cernes s'assombrissaient, des tâches rouges étaient apparues dans son dos et sur ses mains, sur ses avant-bras et dans le bas de sa nuque; il était encore plus maigre que la première fois où Harry l'avait vu. Et il n'avait plus de cheveux, plus vraiment, juste un fin duvet châtain sur le sommet de son crâne.

 

Harry n'avait jamais été autant amoureux de quelqu'un qu'il ne l'était de Louis.

 

Et soudainement, Louis lui demandait de partir? Il n'avait pas le droit. Ce n'était pas à lui de juger ce qui était bon ou non pour Harry.  _Qui_ était bon ou non. Harry était la seule personne à pouvoir décider ça, Louis n'avait rien à dire. C'était injuste.

 

“Je ne partirai pas, Louis, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne partirai pas!” “Pourquoi pas? Pourquoi tu restes, t'es encore jeune, tu devrais profiter de ta jeunesse au lieu de la gâcher dans une chambre d'hôpital minuscule et merdique avec un mec qui va mourir dans quelques mois. Peut-être dans quelques semaines, même, qui sait hein? T'as rien à faire ici, t'es en train de gâcher ta vie!” “Je gâche rien du tout. Je suis amoureux de toi, on a déjà eu cette conversation, je vais pas m'en aller juste parce que ça devient difficile.” “Tu devrais.”

 

Et peut-être que Louis avait raison. Qu'il aurait dû partir, loin, aussi loin que possible, partir en courant, partir en criant. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. C'était plus fort que lui. Il n'était pas capable de partir.

 

*

 

Louis n'allait pas mieux. C'était ce que le médecin lui disait à chacune de ses visites. Au cas où il l'aurait oublié, son docteur semblait presque prendre du plaisir à rappeler à Louis qu'il ne lui restait que quelques semaines, peut-être quelques mois avant de s'endormir pour toujours. Ah, ça aussi, c'était quelque chose de typique de la part du médecin. Les euphémismes. S'éteindre, s'endormir, le repos éternel. C'était ridicule. Comme s'il n'était pas capable de dire clairement les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Louis allait mourir, point final.

 

Harry vivait pratiquement à l'hôpital avec Louis maintenant, et ce-dernier s'en voulait terriblement. Il ne supportait plus de le voir, c'était aussi simple que ça. Le voir le faisait culpabiliser, et la culpabilité le mettait de mauvaise humeur, le rendait exécrable. Ce n'était sans doute pas l'unique raison de la mauvaise humeur de Louis. Le fait de se voir mourir devait sans doute y jouer un rôle.

 

Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé, mais pourtant, il y avait des jours où il aurait aimé qu'on lui pose la question. Juste une fois. Qu'il puisse en parler autant qu'il le voulait. “Qu'est-ce que ça fait de mourir?”, oui, qu'est-ce que ça fait de mourir? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se voir dans le miroir et de se dire que c'est peut-être la dernière fois où on se voit debout, où on se voit les yeux ouverts? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de regarder autour de soi et de voir tous ces gens, de se dire que c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils vous voient en vie? Parce que c'est jamais à propos de vous, mourir. C'est facile de penser que mourir c'est à propos de soi. Louis ne pensait vraiment pas que les mourants pensaient à eux quand leur heure arrivait. Non, les gens qui meurent pensent à ceux qui restent. Il n'y a que ceux qui restent qui pensent à celui qui meurt. Tout ceci n'avait pas de sens. Il voulait juste en parler, en parler à quelqu'un qui comprendrait. Mourir, c'est comme être au bord d'une falaise, en sachant qu'une simple brise suffirait à nous envoyer valser dans le vide. Mourir, c'est être dans un trou noir et de ne plus rien voir mais de continuer à tenter de respirer alors même qu'on sent que les murs se referment autour de nous, et qu'on sent que bientôt on sera engloutis. Mourir, ça peut aussi être différent. Il y a bien des gens qui ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils sont en train de mourir. Louis se disait que dans ces cas-là, mourir devait sûrement ressembler à la sensation que l'on a quand on éclate de rire sous l'eau, et qu'on essaye de pas le faire parce qu'on sait qu'on va se noyer, mais le faire quand même parce que, c'est si drôle. Comment s'arrêter? Mourir, pour Louis, c'était comme sauter dans le vide depuis un immeuble de dix étages et de voir, à chaque fenêtre qu'il passait, tous les gens qu'il laissait derrière lui.

 

Il avait essayé d'en parler, une fois, avec Harry. Mais Harry n'avait pas vu les choses de la même façon. Pour lui, mourir, c'était autre chose. Pour lui, mourir c'était voir Louis s'effacer, le voir partir et surtout ne jamais le voir revenir. Pour Harry, il n'y avait vraiment pas de mort. Il n'y avait que la mort de Louis, et c'était encore plus difficile.

 

Quand Louis regardait Harry, il avait l'impression de suffoquer, de ne plus arriver à respirer. Mais en même temps, il avait l'impression de prendre sa toute première inspiration. C'était comme renaître à nouveau, renaître à nouveau juste avant de disparaître à jamais. C'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais faite. Tomber amoureux en sachant les risques que ça impliquait, tomber amoureux et entraîner quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et adorable qu'Harry dans sa chute depuis le dixième étage. Il espérait que l'atterrissage serait plus doux pour Harry que pour lui. Mais quand le soir, quand Louis faisait semblait de dormir et qu'il entendait Harry se laisser aller, qu'il l'entendait pleurer en caressant les cheveux d'Harry et en murmurant des poèmes à propos du bleu de la mer, du bleu de ses yeux, de la beauté de ses traits, en murmurant des phrases stupides qu'il avait entendues à la radio qui lui avaient fait penser à Louis, en murmurant à quel point il l'aimait; alors dans ces moments, Louis se disait que peut-être, l'atterrissage ne serait pas moins douloureux pour lui, bien au contraire. Ce serait sans doute pire. Louis lui tomberait sans doute dessus, à la fin de sa chute. L'écraserait de tout son poids. Alors il le suppliait de partir. Il ne pouvait pas infliger ça à quelqu'un d'autre. Encore moins à quelqu'un dont il était amoureux.

 

*

 

Si on avait demandé à Harry ce qui était le plus dérangeant dans leur relation, il aurait sans doute répondu l'absence de sexe. Du moins, au tout début de leur relation. Aujourd'hui, sa réponse serait sans doute différente. Quelque chose comme “savoir que la personne que j'aime va mourir et que je vais me retrouver seul sauf que je ne suis pas certain d'être capable à continuer à vivre normalement s'il n'est pas là”.

Au début, le sexe avait manqué Harry. Parce qu'il était un jeune homme exactement comme tous les autres et qu'il avait quitté l'adolescence et ses hormones en ébullition il n'y pas si longtemps que ça. Cependant, très vite, il avait changé d'avis sur le sujet. Changé de perspective, sans doute. Ils en avaient parlé avec Louis. Et il était vrai que le sexe n'était pas recommandé avec quelqu'un qui était atteint d'une maladie comme le SIDA, même avec toutes les protections du monde.

 

C'était Louis, comme toujours, qui lui avait fait voir les choses différemment. “Harry, le sexe c'est juste une excuse. Les gens couchent ensemble parce qu'ils ont besoin d'affection. Et parce qu'un orgasme ça apporte vraiment beaucoup de plaisir, pas vrai? Mais moi, je pense que c'est surtout pour l'affection. On a pas besoin du sexe pour s'apporter de l'affection, Harry, tu le sais. On trouvera d'autres choses pour être plus proches l'un de l'autre, même si ce n'est pas physique”.

 

Harry n'était pas entièrement d'accord, pour lui, le sexe, ou du moins, le sexe avec quelqu'un dont vous êtes amoureux, ce n'était pas seulement un moyen d'avoir de l'affection et un orgasme. Pour lui, c'était plus un moment d'intimité pure, comme quelque chose qui avait le pouvoir de rapprocher encore un peu plus deux personnes. Pour lui, faire l'amour avec quelqu'un dont il était réellement amoureux était quelque chose de différent du sexe dont Louis parlait. Il s'agissait de deux choses distinctes. Elles étaient tellement distinctes que parfois, Harry se demandait si Louis avait déjà fait l'amour avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait, quelqu'un dont il était réellement fou amoureux. Sans doute pas. Harry aurait bien aimé lui montrer. Mais peut-être qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne, peut-être que c'était lui qui était en tort et qui ne comprenait pas bien l'essence même du sexe avec quelqu'un. Sans doute. Après tout, Harry se trompait sans arrêt.

 

Il s'était trompé quand il avait dit à Louis qu'il vivrait pour toujours et qu'il vaincrait la maladie, en tout cas.

 

*

 

Louis était dans un mauvais jour. C'était presque idiot de dire ça, désormais. Louis était  _toujours_ dans un mauvais jour, à tel point qu'il se demandait parfois si c'était le fait de mourir qui vous mettez d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Peut-être. Mais sans doute pas, après tout il était entouré par des gens qui allaient mourir et aucun ne semblait être d'aussi mauvaise humeur que lui. Mais une fois encore, peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas tellement représentatifs, sachant que ces gens en question avaient tous moins de dix ans.

 

La mauvaise humeur de Louis était également liée au fait qu'Harry n'était pas encore venu aujourd'hui. Et c'était injuste, il le savait, mais il était en colère contre lui. Réellement en colère contre lui. Louis avait l'impression que son petit-ami se moquait de lui, avait fait exprès de ne pas venir pour le blesser et le rendre triste. Il savait que c'était ridicule et qu'il n'avait aucun droit de penser ainsi, encore moins alors qu'il savait également que c'était loin d'être la vérité, et que si Harry ne venait pas, il y avait une bonne raison. Et puis, il n'était que dix heures du matin, les visites venaient à peine de débuter, il avait encore le temps de venir. Mais d'habitude, Harry était là dès le début des visites. Et il amenait toujours un petit cadeau à Louis. Il restait avec lui, lui racontait des histoires stupides pour le faire rire. Louis détestait être seul. Et apparemment, à force de rester avec des enfants, Louis avait fini par se comporter comme tel.

 

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, serra les dents pour s'empêcher de crier et il serra également ses poings, prenant de grandes inspirations pour se calmer. Il avait soudainement très envie de pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Il s'était promis de ne plus pleurer. Même quand il avait mal. Même quand Harry lui manquait terriblement. Même quand il sentait la mort arriver de plus en plus vite pour venir le chercher et l'emporter, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher.

 

*

 

Harry finit par arriver, dans la soirée. Louis dormait profondément quand il entra dans la chambre, aussi fit-il le moins de bruit possible, sachant que son petit-ami avait besoin de se reposer, bien plus que ce qu'il ne laissait croire. Harry s'assit en tailleurs sur le petit fauteuil de la chambre et il prit son livre, le lisant avec attention, annotant parfois quelques mots dans les marges, perdu dans ses pensées, totalement ailleurs. Si ailleurs qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que Louis s'était réveillé.

 

Louis ne dit rien. Il se contenta simplement d'observer Harry ainsi, en train de lire et de griffonner, ses cheveux lui retombant dans les yeux et ses sourcils légèrement froncés tant il était concentré. Il était beau. Louis le trouvait toujours beau, mais en cet instant, il était particulièrement magnifique. Il semblait presque innocent. C'était dans des instants comme celui-ci que Louis se rappelait à quel point Harry était jeune. Trop jeune pour vivre une histoire d'amour avec quelqu'un qui n'avait plus que quelques semaines à vivre. Louis savait qu'Harry était en train de gâcher sa jeunesse. Et c'était de sa faute. Alors il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait énormément, mais il y avait aussi une partie de lui qui ne s'en voulait pas du tout. Parce qu'il était tout aussi amoureux d'Harry, qu'Harry l'était de lui. Et qu'il n'avait pas envie de le voir partir, malgré tout ce qu'il disait, malgré ce qu'il pouvait laisser croire parfois.

 

C'était comme si Louis était déchiré en deux, sans arrêt. Il voulait qu'Harry s'en aille, qu'il parte vivre sa vie, qu'il profite de sa jeunesse, qu'il soit juste heureux et qu'il n'ait plus à s'inquiéter de Louis. Il voulait qu'Harry s'en aille plus que tout, mais il n'y avait rien au monde qu'il redoutait plus que ça.

 

Harry finit par remarquer que Louis était éveillé, et il releva les yeux vers lui. Il lui adressa alors un sourire si éclatant que Louis eut soudainement envie de fondre en larmes.  _Ne cesse jamais de sourire, Harry, je t'en supplie._

 

*

 

« Je m'en veux, Harry, tu peux même pas comprendre à quel point je m'en veux, je m'en veux tellement ça me rend dingue. Tu veux que j'aille mieux, tu veux que je guérisse et moi je vais pas mieux, je guéris pas et ça me fait me sentir coupable à un point que je me demande si ce n'est pas la seule émotion que je suis capable de ressentir, désormais, de la culpabilité ! », s'exclama Louis en écartant ses bras avant de grimacer quand une douleur aiguë se propagea depuis l'extrémité de ses doigts jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, ces derniers temps. C'était comme s'il avait un poids qui était posé sur ses poumons et qui les empêchait de faire leur travail normalement. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, et il serra les dents. Il ne devait pas pleurer.

 

Harry le regardait avec ce qui semblait être une tristesse infinie. Il s'approcha de Louis et il s'assit sur son lit, prenant sa main pâle et frêle dans la sienne, secouant lentement la tête et il ne fit rien de plus. Il se contenta de serrer la main et de le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne dit rien, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. C'était peut-être mieux, finalement. Parfois, le silence en disait plus que tous les mots, que tous les plus beaux discours. Parfois, il suffisait de ne rien dire pour se faire comprendre totalement. Et puis, il n'y avait vraiment rien à ajouter, il savait que quoiqu'il dise, Louis aurait fini par se sentir d'autant plus coupable, et Harry refusait d'infliger cela à son petit-ami. Cela n'aurait pas été juste. Il ne dit rien, et il se contenta de ressentir. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il ne s'était senti si impuissant, si en colère contre la vie et contre ce qu'elle infligeait à certains. Harry ne connaissait personne qui ne méritait moins de mourir que Louis, et c'était stupide et égoïste de dire cela, mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Tout à coup, il n'était plus triste. Il était simplement en colère. Furieux. Il sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux, et il ne savait plus s'il s'agissait de larmes de rage ou des larmes de désespoir.

Cela n'avait aucune importance, au fond. Tant qu'il pouvait plonger son regard dans celui de Louis, plus rien n'avait de l'importance. Rien sauf Louis. Et ses yeux bleus.

 

*

 

_Je veux me noyer dans ton regard_

_et ne jamais, jamais remonter à la surface_

_je me sens en sécurité, ici_

_dans les profondeurs de l'océan._

 

_Je veux me perdre contre ta peau_

_et te faire voir des étoiles_

_je veux te faire oublier ton nom_

_tu es une galaxie à toi tout seul._

 

_Je veux goûter tes lèvres_

_et je sais qu'elles auront le goût_

_des fruits rouges_

_framboises_

_il n'y a rien au monde que j'aime plus_

_que les framboises._

 

_Je veux oublier le monde_

_dans tes bras._

 

*

 

Harry referma son petit carnet en cuir brun et il vint repousser le bonnet de Louis qui lui retombait dans les yeux, et il en profita pour caresser tout doucement sa joue. Il y avait un peu de lumière qui entrait dans la chambre par la fenêtre. Harry ne savait pas tellement si elle venait de la lune ou des lampadaires, mais cela n'avait pas tellement d'importance. Louis était plus beau que jamais, ainsi mis en lumière. L'ironie de la situation fit presque rire Harry. Presque. Louis ne semblait jamais avoir été aussi beau, et cela arrivait alors qu'il ne lui restait sans doute que quelques jours à vivre.

 

Le médecin était venu les voir, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et il leur avait dit que le virus avait atteint son dernier stade, et que Louis n'allait sans doute plus tarder à attraper une stupide maladie quelconque, une maladie contre laquelle le plus petit des nourrissons aurait été capable de se défendre mais contre laquelle Louis n'aurait aucune chance. Il allait sans doute finir par mourir, tué par une petite angine ou par une simple grippe.

 

Louis n'avait plus de forces, ou presque, rien que s'asseoir dans son fauteuil lui demandait un effort qui semblait surhumain. Et il avait froid. Presque tout le temps. Harry avait beau lui amener des couvertures ou même le prendre dans ses bras, Louis n'arrêtait pas de trembler comme une feuille. Le pire, dans tout ça, était sans doute le fait qu'il n'avait même pas semblé le remarquer. Louis continuait d'agir plus ou moins normalement, il essayait toujours de faire des blagues, et de faire sourire les quelques rares personnes qui continuaient à lui rendre visite. Sa mère n'était toujours pas venue, et ce malgré les appels de plus en plus insistants des médecins. « Il faut que vous veniez Madame, c'est important. Louis n'a sans doute plus très longtemps à vivre et il y a certaines choses dont nous devons parler. » Mais elle ne répondait jamais, et les différents appels tombaient toujours sur la messagerie, les médecins laissant alors les mêmes messages, encore et encore.

 

Harry aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose. Surtout pour Louis, il avait compris que, malgré tout ce que son petit-ami pouvait dire, il aurait aimé voir sa mère. Au moins une dernière fois. Mais elle était occupée, ou alors elle refusait d'affronter la réalité. Harry la comprenait, en un sens. Lui non plus n'avait pas tellement envie de l'affronter, cette réalité. C'était difficile et c'était douloureux, de voir Louis se diriger lentement mais sûrement vers sa mort. C'était terrifiant aussi. Harry ne savait pas ce que cela faisait, de mourir. Mais il savait ce que ça faisait de voir quelqu'un qu'on aime mourir, et il se demandait si, en un sens, ce n'était pas encore pire.

 

*

 

Louis se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et il cru apercevoir de la lumière par sa fenêtre. Mais il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Il avait l'impression d'être en train de flotter. Tout autour de lui était flou. Mais il y avait énormément de blanc. Tout était trop blanc, en fait. C'était perturbant. Il y avait également des ombres, parfois, qui lui cachaient le peu de lumière qu'il parvenait à percevoir. Rien n'était clair, rien n'était distinct. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des voiles devant les yeux. Alors, il les referma rapidement et il se rendormit.

 

Toute la journée, il oscilla entre rêve et réalité. Ou du moins, sa vision déformée de la réalité.

 

Quand il reprit enfin ses esprits, il avait l'impression d'avoir une enclume posée sur sa poitrine, il avait du mal à respirer et il s'entendait tousser sans pour autant avoir l'impression d'être en train de tousser. Son corps était à demi plié dans son lit, mais il n'en avait pas conscience. Il n'avait conscience de rien, pas même des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Pour être exact, il y avait une chose dont il avait conscience. C'était la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Elle était chaude, alors que la sienne était glacée. Harry avait de grandes mains et les siennes semblaient minuscules en comparaison. Louis semblait minuscule en cet instant recroquevillé sur lui-même dans son lit en toussant et en pleurant, s'agrippant aux draps de sa main libre pour pouvoir se tenir à quelque chose.

 

Louis était comme dans une brume épaisse, et tout autour de lui lui parvenait de manière déformée et retardée. Les voix notamment, il avait l'impression d'être au milieu d'une énorme boule de coton qui l'aurait empêché de comprendre normalement ce que les gens lui disaient. Il entendait la voix d'Harry, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille, mais il lui était impossible de distinguer clairement ce qu'il disait, il ne saisissait que des mots épars qui, sans aucun contexte, n'avaient aucun sens.

 

Il lui sembla reconnaître également la voix de son médecin et des mots comme « pneumonie » et « détresse respiratoire », mais il n'en était pas certain. Les conversations les plus simples lui étaient impossibles à comprendre, alors les termes médicaux compliqués, ce n'était même pas la peine.

 

Il ferma les yeux, et sans même s'en rendre compte, plongea à nouveau dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

 

*

 

Harry attendait, la situation devenant de plus en plus difficile à gérer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, comment agir. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'on lui disait, mais ce qu'il avait parfaitement compris, en revanche, c'était que l'état de Louis ne s'arrangeait pas, bien au contraire. Il avait du mal à respirer par lui-même et le médecin était venu pour lui dire qu'ils pensaient à le mettre sous assistance respiratoire. Harry ne comprenait même pas ce que ça voulait dire. Est-ce que cela signifiait que Louis n'était plus capable de se maintenir en vie sans aucune aide ? Parce que si c'était le cas, c'était sans aucun doute la chose la plus terrifiante qu'il n'avait jamais eu à affronter.

 

Il ne bougeait pas, restait aux côtés de Louis, en attendant qu'il se réveille avec les idées claires, en attendant qu'il redevienne lui-même, le Louis qu'il avait connu quelques mois plus tôt seulement et qui avait semblé en parfaite santé à ce moment-là, ou presque. Harry avait du mal à comprendre, on lui avait toujours dit que le SIDA était une maladie certes évolutive et incurable, mais une maladie qui évoluait lentement, avec laquelle on pouvait vivre pendant des années. Le médecin lui avait expliqué qu'il y avait des cas, de plus en plus rares aujourd'hui avec les traitements qui ont été développés récemment, mais des cas tout de même, ou la maladie allait plus vite que la thérapie, plus vite que les traitements. On avait le temps de rien faire, elle brûlait les étapes, et tout d'un coup, tout se dégradait. Il n'y avait rien à faire, ce n'était pas quelque chose sur laquelle l'homme avec un quelconque contrôle. Et Harry avait compris le principe, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait que ça tombe sur Louis. Selon lui, il n'y avait rien au monde de plus injuste que cela. Louis ne fêterait jamais ses trente ans et Harry n'arrivait pas à enregistrer cela, à l'accepter. Il avait envie de hurler, de taper dans les murs, de forcer Louis à se réveiller.

 

Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir maintenant, il n'avait pas le droit ! Harry ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir, il ne pouvait pas partir sans qu'Harry ne lui ait fait ses adieux !

 

*

 

Louis n'arrivait plus à respirer par lui-même et était désormais sous oxygène en permanence. Harry avait pensé que les médecins s'étaient trompés et qu'ils allaient se rendre compte que c'était inutile, que tout ça était parfaitement inutile, parce que bordel, Louis n'était pas en train de mourir, pas déjà, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

  
Harry passait son temps à attendre le réveil de Louis, à guetter le moment où il ouvrirait les yeux et se mettrait à lui sourire, juste comme avant. En attendant, il écrivait dans son petit carnet de cuir, encore et encore, jusqu'à se faire des ampoules aux doigts, jusqu'à s'endormir à moitié debout, trop absorbé dans ce qu'il faisait pour penser à arrêter, alors même que ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls.

 

Louis avait du mal à respirer correctement, même avec l'assistance respiratoire, sa poitrine se soulevait, et rien que de le voir ainsi, il était aisé de deviner que cela devait être douloureux. Son traitement lui était désormais administré directement en intraveineuse, pour que cela soit « plus rapide et plus efficace », ou du moins, c'était ce que les infirmières avaient dit à Harry. Ce-dernier n'était pas certain que cela soit réellement efficace, puisque Louis ne semblait pas aller mieux, au contraire.

 

Sa peau était presque jaune désormais, il avait le teint cireux, et les cernes creusaient son visage, bien qu'il fût endormi les trois quarts du temps. Ses mains étaient pâles, presque translucides, et si Harry n'avait pas côtoyé autant de personnes malades auparavant, il aurait sans doute été terrifié. Mais il savait que cela faisait partie de la maladie.

 

Harry ne le trouvait pas magnifique, pas autant qu'au début, peut-être, et c'était sans doute injuste et horrible de dire ça, mais c'était simplement la vérité. Pourtant, il continuait de le trouver beau. D'une manière particulière, certes, mais il le trouvait beau. Il le trouvait beau dans sa fragilité, dans sa vulnérabilité. Il avait envie de passer des heures à embrasser son visage et à faire revenir les couleurs sur ses joues. Il voulait tenir ses mains dans les siennes jusqu'à ce qu'elles se réchauffent et reprennent vie. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que ses poumons se remettent à fonctionner correctement, jusqu'à ce que son cœur se remette à battre comme un cœur de jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans en pleine santé.

 

Mais Harry avait beau le prendre délicatement dans ses bras, serrer sa main dans la sienne, tenter de l'embrasser, rien ne se passait et Louis restait toujours aussi pâle et toujours aussi froid. Harry sentait qu'il était en train de le perdre, et ce n'était sans doute même pas ça qui était le plus difficile. Non, le plus difficile c'était de ne rien pouvoir faire du tout. D'assister, impuissant à tout cela. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile de toute sa vie.

 

*

 

Louis se sentait bien. Il s'était réveillé et il avait toute sa tête et toutes ses facultés. Ses joues étaient redevenues un peu roses et il avait un sourire aux lèvres. Quand Harry s'était réveillé, la première chose qu'il avait vu, c'était le sourire de Louis. Il semblait resplendissant. Ses yeux étaient tels des charbons ardents. Peut-être que c'était la fièvre. Oui, c'était sûrement la fièvre. Il avait encore la sonde à oxygène dans les narines et son traitement lui était toujours donné par voie veineuse, mais il semblait heureux.

  
On aurait presque dit qu'il n'était plus malade soudainement.

 

Il prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne et la serra pendant quelques longs instants avant de lui faire signe de s'approcher et de l'embrasser tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal. Et c'était ridicule, c'était à Harry d'avoir peur, pas à Louis. Louis n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur, Harry était robuste, un simple baiser ne lui ferait aucun mal.

 

Ils se détachèrent rapidement, cependant. Louis avait beau avoir l'air d'aller mieux, cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était le cas. Et il avait toujours du mal à respirer. Moins que les jours précédents, certes, mais il avait encore un peu de mal à inspirer et à expirer normalement.

 

Louis sourit largement quand Harry se détacha de leur baiser et se mit à caresser sa joue et il dit d'une voix rauque et enrouée « t'es très beau, aujourd'hui, Harry ». Harry rit nerveusement et il décida d'opter pour la plaisanterie en demandant, « je ne le suis pas tous les jours, alors ? », mais sa tentative tomba à plat quand Louis lui répondit que les autres jours, il ne « se sentait pas assez vivant pour se souvenir de sa beauté ».

 

Harry eut soudainement envie de pleurer, et même si les larmes vinrent rapidement s'accumuler sous ses paupières, il n'en laissa couler aucune. Il n'avait aucun droit de pleurer, pas alors que Louis semblait soudainement aller mieux.

 

Connor, l'infirmier en chef, semblait presque aussi surpris qu'Harry de le voir en si bon état, soudainement, et cela inquiéta Harry. Après tout, si l'infirmier ne trouvait pas cela normal, c'est que ce n'était pas normal, et cela voulait sans doute dire que ça n'allait pas durer. Harry aurait aimé que cela dure pour toujours, cependant. Juste quelques instants où il pouvait prendre Louis dans ses bras, rire avec lui et répéter contre sa peau à quel point il l'aimait, comme un mantra, pour ne pas l'oublier, jamais.

 

*

 

_Quand tu fermes les yeux_

_il n'y a rien_

_qui me terrifie plus_

_que l'idée de ne jamais te voir les rouvrir._

 

_Il y a des fois_

_au milieu de la nuit_

_où je t'entends cesser de respirer_

_n'arrête pas, s'il te plaît._

_Continue._

 

_J'ai peur,_

_j'ai peur_

_et c'est injuste_

_et égoïste de ma part_

 

_je refuse de te voir partir_

_de te lâcher,_

_jamais._

 

_Je te tiens._

 

_Je ferais tout pour ne jamais,_

_non vraiment jamais,_

_oublier le son de ta voix._

 

*

 

Harry eut le droit à une journée avec Louis où ce dernier allait presque bien. Une journée où ils purent faire semblant d'être un couple presque normal, une journée où Harry acheta des fleurs à Louis, une journée où ils ne firent que s'embrasser et rire comme deux idiots, une journée où ils se firent des câlins et où ils se confièrent tous les secrets qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais dits à personne.

 

Une journée de presque normalité, avant que tout ne s'arrête brusquement.

 

Le lendemain, Louis ne se réveilla pas, il resta dans sa brume toute la journée, et il fut remis sous assistance respiratoire, totalement. Le médecin vint le voir et il resta pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras brièvement et de lui expliquer qu'il devait se préparer au pire.

 

Harry refusa de le croire. Cela n'avait pas de sens, il ne devait pas se préparer au pire, Louis n'allait pas mourir, ce n'était pas possible. Ses derniers mots, la veille, juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme, épuisé, avaient été « Harry, je veux que tu sois heureux, je t'aime. Mais sois heureux, okay ? Même quand ce sera fini, ne sois pas triste trop longtemps ». Et ça ne pouvait pas être la dernière chose que Louis lui aurait dite avant de mourir, ce n'était pas possible. Tout bonnement impossible.

 

Harry refusait de voir la vérité en face, refusait d'accepter ce que les médecins et les infirmiers lui disaient. Son Louis ne pouvait pas mourir. Il n'avait même pas trente ans, ce n'était pas juste. Il ne croyait pas en dieu, mais soudainement il avait envie de prier, juste pour lui dire que si c'était lui qui était derrière tout ça, il n'en avait vraiment pas le droit. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Personne ne méritait de mourir, Harry avait conscience de ça, mais Louis était sans doute la dernière personne sur Terre à mériter un tel sort.

 

Harry avait l'impression que tout ceci était un rêve. Il y avait des fois où il avait besoin de prendre la main d'Harry dans la sienne et de la serrer de toutes ses forces, juste pour s'assurer qu'il existait réellement et que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, qu'il vivait bien cela, qu'il était réellement tombé amoureux de quelqu'un de malade. De quelqu'un qui ne survivrait sans doute pas jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Bordel, ce n'était même pas sûr que Louis puisse survivre jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Ses heures étaient comptées, et Harry n'avait sans doute jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie.

 

Il savait que cela allait finir par arriver, il avait tenté de s'y préparer, il était allé dans plusieurs groupes de parole, pour en discuter avec des gens qui vivaient plus ou moins la même chose que lui, juste pour pouvoir essayer de s'y faire et de s'y préparer. Mais ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle on pouvait se préparer, pas quelque chose sur laquelle on pouvait avoir une influence. Et Harry avait beau savoir qu'il existait différents types de personnes, que certains parvenaient à surmonter la douleur et parvenaient à continuer de vivre normalement, et même mieux. Il savait que certaines personnes se donnaient à fond, et se surpassaient, devenaient meilleures qu'avant, réalisaient leurs rêves, en l'honneur de la personne qu'ils avaient perdu, pour cette personne.

 

Harry savait cela. Il savait aussi qu'il ne serait pas comme ça. Il savait qu'au moment où Louis serait parti pour toujours, il ne parviendrait plus jamais à vivre normalement comme avant, qu'il s'effondrerait sans jamais pouvoir s'en remettre totalement.

 

*

 

_For everyone I meet with your name, I'm sorry._

 

*

 

Louis fit un premier arrêt cardiaque dans la nuit du samedi au dimanche. Les infirmiers et le médecin de garde le réanimèrent assez rapidement, le ramenant dans le monde des vivants aussi rapidement qu'il en était parti.

 

Harry pleura pendant deux heures avant de finalement se calmer quand Louis reprit ses esprits pendant quelques minutes et qu'il le supplia de le prendre dans ses bras. Harry s'exécuta immédiatement et il passa la nuit ainsi, à câliner Louis en essayant de n'appuyer sur aucun des tubes qui permettaient à Louis de continuer à respirer, de continuer à vivre pendant encore quelques instants.

 

Harry écrivit dans son carnet le lendemain matin, dès qu'il se réveilla. Il passa la matinée à écrire, et à observer Louis. Ce dernier semblait toujours dans une espèce de brouillard, il était là sans réellement être là. Harry avait envie d’hurler, de lui dire de rester, de le tirer de toutes ses forces pour le ramener à la réalité, mais il savait que cela ne serait d'aucune utilité. Aussi, il ne fit rien, et il se contenta d'écrire, d'écrire jusqu'à ne plus en être capable, les larmes qui coulaient sur le papier l'empêchant de voir correctement.

 

Il voulait que tout cela se termine, que ce soit déjà terminé. Mais il voulait aussi que cela se termine bien, que tout se finisse et que Louis puisse sortir d'ici, qu'ils prennent un appartement ensemble. Louis pourrait reprendre ses études et devenir professeur d'anglais, ou de théâtre. Harry finirait ses études et pourrait devenir médecin, comme il en avait toujours secrètement rêvé. Ou alors il continuerait à chanter et deviendrait une rock star. Au fond, cela n'avait pas d'importance, tant qu'ils sortaient tous les deux de cet endroit sains et saufs.

 

*

 

Louis fit un second arrêt cardiaque dans l'après-midi du dimanche. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que le médecin responsable du dossier de Louis vint trouver Harry pour lui expliquer la situation.

 

Louis avait signé un accord de « non acharnement ». Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne souhaitait pas être réanimé. Que si son cœur s'arrêtait, on devait le laisser tranquille. Que les médecins et les infirmiers devaient le laisser mourir. Il n'y avait rien à faire, c'était sa décision et il l'avait prise il y a longtemps. C'était comme ça, et personne ne pouvait rien y faire.

 

Ils le réanimèrent cette fois-ci encore, cependant. Mais le médecin expliqua clairement à Harry que c'était la dernière fois et que s'il faisait encore un arrêt, alors ils le laisseraient s'en aller.

 

Si Harry avait cru souffrir jusqu'à présent, ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il ressentit en cet instant. Il se mit à pleurer en hurlant sur Louis, bien que ce-dernier soit toujours inconscient, criant qu'il n'était qu'un égoïste et que c'était dégueulasse, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Il hurla pendant deux heures, sans interruption, pleurant à chaudes larmes, incapable de s'arrêter. Il laissa exploser toute sa colère, et toute sa rancœur. C'était injuste, Louis n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. La vie elle-même n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à Louis, pas à lui, pas à son Louis.

 

Harry était amoureux, et il avait mal. Il avait mal parce qu'il voyait, juste sous ses yeux, la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux en cet instant s'éteindre peu à peu, mourir à petit feu.

 

Il balança son poing contre le mur, de toutes ses forces, riant sans même s'en rendre compte et pleurant. Il était hystérique, et ses jointures étaient en sang. Il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère de toute sa vie. Le problème, c'était que sa colère n'avait pas de destinataire précis, il était en colère contre le monde entier, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Rien du tout.

 

L'infirmier revint une petite heure plus tard et il ouvrit la blouse que portait Louis sur le devant, pour pouvoir changer sa perfusion. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry remarqua pour la première fois le tatouage qu'il avait sur le torse, entre ses pectoraux, juste sous son cœur. « Do not resuscitate ». C'était écrit. En petites lettres noires sur sa peau. Il sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux à nouveau, mais il ne les laissa pas couler, certainement pas en présence d'un infirmier qu'il ne connaissait pas. Comment Harry avait pu ne pas le remarquer avant, comment avait-il pu être si stupide, cela n'avait aucun sens. Il avait l'impression, désormais, de ne voir que ça. Il n'y avait que ça sur le corps fragile et pâle de son petit-ami. Ne pas réanimer, ne pas réanimer, ne pas réanimer. Mais bordel, Harry voulait le réanimer, autant de fois que possible. Il refusait de le voir disparaître, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas.

 

Harry secoua la tête, prit une grande inspiration et il attendit que l'infirmier soit parti avant de venir embrasser délicatement le front de Louis, tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur de le voir éclater entre ses doigts, comme s'il était aussi fragile que du verre. « Ne pars pas », souffla-t-il, ses larmes coulant finalement et roulant sur ses joues avant d'atterrir sur celles de Louis.  _Ne me laisse pas_ .

 

*

 

Louis sembla s'éveiller un peu plus tard, au milieu de la nuit. Tout était encore un peu trouble, mais tout semblait également très clair, tout à coup. Il n'y avait plus autant de blanc qu'avant. Non, ce qu'il distinguait le mieux, c'était Harry. Il semblait plus beau que jamais, penché sur son carnet en train d'écrire. Louis pouvait voir qu'il avait pleuré, ses joues étaient rougies par les larmes, mais il restait magnifique. Tout chez lui était délicat, fin et purement magnifique. Il ressemblait presque à une statue grecque. Ses cheveux avaient poussés et ils retombaient de manière élégante sur ses épaules. Son front était dégagé et ses mains immenses mais délicates s'activaient sur le carnet. Harry écrivait. Louis aimait tant le voir ainsi, si concentré. Il sourit faiblement dans ce qui semblait être un demi-sommeil et il tenta de se redresser, en vain. Sa tête était lourde, soudainement. Et il avait un peu mal au cœur, ça le brûlait un peu, au niveau de sa poitrine. Ses mains étaient si froides qu'il avait l'impression qu'elles n'étaient plus là. Et il ne pouvait pas bouger ses pieds, c'était comme s'ils étaient attachés solidement au matelas. Ce n'était pas le cas, bien évidemment, mais c'était la sensation que Louis avait en cet instant.

 

Il tourna un peu la tête et grimaça en sentant une douleur aiguë traverser son crâne. Il serra les dents pour ne pas faire de bruit, ne voulant surtout pas qu'Harry remarque qu'il avait les yeux ouverts, voulant le laisser tranquille, ne pas le rendre plus malheureux que ce qu'il était en cet instant. Louis n'avait jamais vu Harry aussi triste. Et soudainement, il se dit qu'en fait, il ne le connaissait presque pas. Qu'il ne savait rien de lui, qu'il ne savait pas de quel côté du lit il dormait, qu'il ne connaissait pas son gâteau préféré, qu'il n'avait aucune idée du dentifrice qu'il utilisait, qu'il ne savait pas s'il préférait du thé ou du café le matin, au réveil. Il ne savait pas s'il prenait sa douche le soir avant de se coucher ou le matin en se réveillant. Il ne savait pas toutes ces choses sur lui. Il ne savait pas ce que cela faisait de vivre avec Harry, d'être un véritable couple avec lui.

 

Soudainement, il eut terriblement envie de pleurer. Mais il se retint. Il n'eut aucun mal à se retenir, il y était habitué désormais. Il regarda Harry écrire et dessiner aussi longtemps qu'il put, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se mettent à lui piquer et que ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement. Il le regarda alors pendant encore quelques secondes, comme pour s'imprégner de son image, puis il ferma les yeux, laissant le noir l'envelopper, laissant la nuit sombre l'emmener, laissant tout ce contre quoi il avait lutté jusqu'alors prendre le dessus. Il ferma les yeux et chacun de ses muscles se relâchèrent, presque simultanément. Il ferma les yeux, et il ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, mais jamais rien n'en sorti. Il ferma les yeux, et il abandonna. Il avait perdu. C'était trop tard.

 

*

 

_Did you know that when a star implodes,_

_for a few days, it can be brighter than an entire galaxy ?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou! Bon et bien voilà, ceci est le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Je suis désolée? Je sais pas trop quoi dire, je me sens désolée mais en même temps, une autre fin n'était pas envisageable pour moi. J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette fiction, et aimé me lire en général, tous les gens qui me lisent et qui laissent des commentaires ou des kudos, merci, ça me touche énormément, merci vraiment! Vous êtes adorables. Désolée si ce n'est pas la fin que vous auriez aimé, vraiment. J'espère en tout cas que vous avez tout de même aimé lire ce dernier chapitre et la fiction dans son ensemble. Vous pouvez utiliser le tag #tfbmsfic sur twitter si vous voulez en parler, je lis tout! Merci beaucoup, une fois, deux fois, mille fois, merci pour tout, sans vous, sans les lecteurs, cette fiction aurait sans doute été abandonnée au premier chapitre. Merci à tous, vraiment. Et à bientôt, j'espère!  
> Lucia (@yeasirwin)


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parce que je suis absolument incapable de ne pas finir les choses, apparement. Voici un épilogue, yay! En espérant qu'il vous plaise  
> Lucia @yeasirwin

“Ça fonctionne là? C'est flou ou pas? Dis moi si ça filme!”. La caméra ne semblait pas très stable, tout ce qu'on voyait à l'écran restant flou et sans aucune mise au point. Puis, soudainement, le noir. Avant qu'on ne voit à nouveau la lumière, la caméra semblant désormais fixée, la mise au point étant faite sur le corps chétif au milieu du lit. Louis avait son éternel bonnet sur sa tête et ses mains étaient croisées ensemble, elles reposaient au dessus des draps. C'est fou comme il semblait petit en cet instant, pensa Harry avant de fermer les yeux quelques instants pour retenir ses larmes, la voix de Louis le rappelant à l'ordre.

 

“Bon, alors. Hey, tu m'as dit que ça allait pourquoi tu fais cette tête? C'est mon bonnet le problème? C'est mon mec, il a vu pire, c'est bon, laisse moi tranquille et filme!”, s'exclama Louis en éclatant soudainement de rire, son corps étant agité tellement il riait fort et il secoua ensuite la tête, regardant droit dans la caméra et faisant un clin d’œil avant de partir dans une autre crise de fou rire, puis de s'arrêter brusquement, fixant droit devant lui et chuchotant, tout doucement “Hey, Harry.”

 

Il semblait encore plus petit soudainement. Et loin, tellement, tellement loin. Harry avait envie de passer à travers l'écran et de le ramener contre son torse, de le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils oublient tous les deux leur propre nom, jusqu'à ce qu'ils oublient le monde autour. _Comme avant_. Il secoua la tête et serra les dents. Il devait se concentrer. Louis.

 

“Hey, bébé. Mon dieu, je sais même pas par où commencer c'est bête hein? J'ai été capable de tout te confier, de te parler pendant des heures, mais maintenant que c'est plus important que jamais je perds mes mots et je me retrouve comme un con, je sais même plus quoi dire. J'avais préparé un petit discours et tout ça, mais toi et moi, on sait que j'ai jamais été très doué, quand il s'agit de préparer les choses à l'avance. Enfin, bref. T'es parti chercher du café, et je sais que c'est pour te maintenir éveillé et je sais aussi que t'as pas dormi depuis des jours à cause de moi, et, H. Faut que tu dormes, c'est pas bien, tu sais que j'aime pas quand tu ne prends pas soin de toi”, Louis prononça ses mots tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur que tout s'écroule autour de lui dans quelques secondes. Il secoua la tête et prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre, de sa voix toujours aussi douce.

 

“C'est comme ça que je veux que tu te souviennes de moi, quand je faisais des blagues, et que j'étais heureux, et que .. Que je me moquais de toi et qu'on riait ensemble et que je lançais des piques aux infirmiers parce que ces idiots ne sont même pas capables de filmer correctement visiblement”, une protestation interrompit son petit discours et Louis adressa un doigt d'honneur à la caméra avant de sourire de toutes ses dents puis de se mettre à tousser, les larmes emplissant ses yeux. Harry eut envie de détourner le regard et d'aller vomir le peu qu'il avait avalé. Mais il n'en fit rien, car à peine eut-il pensé à cela, que déjà Louis se remettait à parler.

 

“Je suis désolé. Je sais que si tu vois ça, c'est que je suis parti. Et je sais que c'est la pire chose que tu pouvais imaginer. Je le sais parce que j'ai imaginé ce que ça me ferait, si jamais tu devais t'en aller, toi aussi, et ça m'a brisé le cœur. C'est comme si on m'avait enlevé une partie de moi. Je sais que tu ressens la même chose pour moi. Tu es une partie de moi, comme un rein, ou un poumon. En meilleure santé que les miens, bien sûr. J'espère que tu seras toujours en meilleure santé que moi. Ne t'amuse pas à tomber malade, je le saurais et je viendrais personnellement te mettre un coup de pied au cul. Enfin bref, revenons au sujet principal de cette vidéo. C'est pas un au revoir d'accord? Et arrête de pleurer, je sais que tu pleures et je déteste ça okay? Ça te fait les yeux tous rouges et c'est vraiment …”

 

Louis s'interrompit à nouveau, regardant par la fenêtre pendant quelques secondes avant d'ajouter, d'une toute petite voix, “Harry, je veux que tu saches que j'ai été fier de faire partie de ta vie. Et j'ai été fier que tu tombes amoureux de moi. Non, en fait, je corrige ça. Je suis fier, et je le serai toujours. Je suis fier d'avoir été ton amoureux, fier d'avoir compté pour toi. Et je suis tellement, tellement fier que tu m'aies choisi, moi, le mec à moitié mort plutôt qu'un autre. Et je veux que tu saches, que, dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance, si les choses n'avaient pas été ainsi, je t'aurais choisi aussi. Je t'aurais choisi mille fois plutôt qu'un autre. Je ne veux que toi, et tu es le seul que je voudrai pour toujours. Je sais qu'il est trop tard maintenant, et je sais aussi que … Je sais que tu vas me détester d'oser te dire ça mais .. Harry, je t'aime. Et pour cette raison, je veux que tu sois heureux. Sois heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre, sois heureux tout seul, mais sois heureux. Tu as le droit de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre okay? Juste parce que tu es le seul et que tu es mon âme-sœur, ne veut pas dire que je suis la tienne on est d'accord? Trouves quelqu'un qui t'aimes autant que je t'ai aimé, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Trouve quelqu'un qui s'en fichera de mourir, quand il saura ce que ça fait d'être aimé par toi. C'est ce que je ressens en ce moment. Je sais que c'est trop tard, je sais que c'est fini. J'ai abandonné la bataille depuis longtemps. Mais c'est pas grave, Harry. J'ai gagné la guerre tu sais? Parce que si toi tu m'aimes, alors plus rien d'autre ne compte. Et tu me connais, je suis pas un mec romantique à la con.”.

 

Louis secoua la tête, comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de drôle, avant d'ajouter, la voix tremblante, “Mais … Mais tu me fais devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Avec toi, je suis la personne que j'ai toujours rêvé d'être. Je suis heureux, et je veux que tu sois heureux autant que je le suis. Alors n'aies pas peur d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Choisis bien cette personne. Fais en sortes qu'elle ne t'abandonne pas en chemin comme je l'ai fait. Tu mérites mieux que ça. Tu mérites mieux qu'un lit d'hôpital et un corps tout malade. Tu mérites tout ce qu'il y a de mieux dans ce monde, mais surtout, oh, surtout, tu mérites quelqu'un qui sera avec toi jusqu'à la fin.”

 

Louis essuya rapidement ses larmes à l'écran, offrant un pauvre sourire à la caméra avant de prendre une autre inspiration douloureuse et de chuchoter, tout doucement, “je sais que je pourrais dire encore des tonnes de choses, mais je sais aussi que ça n'arrangera rien. Parce que tu as l'impression que tu es mort aussi maintenant. Mais tu ne l'es pas, Harry. Alors, s'il te plaît, s'il y a une chose que tu dois faire pour moi, c'est vivre encore plus fort qu'avant. Vis plus que jamais. Fais toutes les choses que tu aimes, va faire le tour du monde, sors avec tes amis, passe le week-end chez ta mère à discuter devant la cheminée, tombe amoureux, danse, chante, écris, pleure. Je t'en supplie, pour nous deux, tu dois le faire. Vis comme tu aurais aimé vivre si j'avais été en bonne santé. Construis une famille. Sois heureux, je t'en supplie, sois heureux. Et puis, si des fois t'as le temps, si t'as quelques secondes, alors tu peux penser à moi. J'ai pas trop envie que tu m'oublies, mais c'est inévitable je suppose. Mais si jamais tu trouves quelques secondes où t'as rien à faire, essaye de penser à cet abruti qui est mort avant de pouvoir te dire qu'il voulait passer toute sa vie avec toi, en espérant qu'elle dure plus que ce qu'elle ne durera jamais. Je suis désolé, Harry. C'est fini. Mais il faut que tu sois heureux, parce qu'on a eu la chance que ça commence.”

 

La vidéo se coupa, sur un dernier sourire de Louis. Harry avait pleuré, tout le long. Sans pouvoir réellement s'en empêcher. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être entier. “Comme si je pouvais t'oublier, espèce de connard”, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, comme malgré lui, secouant la tête et ne pouvant retenir le sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il renversa sa tête en arrière et soupira longuement. Il ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à dix, puis alla éteindre la télévision, avant de retourner dans son lit. Il regarda autour de lui, et il se redressa un peu, en entendant des pas derrière la porte.

 

Harry se redressa, passant une main dans ses cheveux et essuyant le reste de ses larmes avant de se forcer à sourire largement quand une petite tête blonde passa par la porte en criant joyeusement “Papa! Viens manger! C'est prêt! J'ai tout fait presque toute seule!”, s'écria la petite fille en lui souriant de toutes ses dents, prenant ensuite la main d'Harry dans la sienne qui était minuscule, et il la rejoignit dans la cuisine, souriant tendrement en voyant les deux petits garçons qui étaient déjà à table alors qu'un homme était dans la cuisine en train de finir de dresser les assiettes. Harry installa la petite fille à côté de ses frères, et s'approcha de l'homme dans la cuisine, posant sa main dans le creux de ses reins et lui souriant faiblement.

 

“Ça va?”, demanda-t-il en regardant Harry avec une tendresse infinie. “Ça va. Ça fait dix ans, c'est tout. Mais ça va. Vous êtes là. Il me manque, mais vous êtes là”, répondit Harry doucement et son mari lui sourit gentiment, embrassant son front et partant apporter le plat à table en poussant un cri pour faire peur aux enfants.

 

Harry le regarda faire, fermant les yeux quelques instants, se demandant ce que cela aurait fait, d'avoir tout cela avec Louis. Puis, il les rouvrit. Ce n'était pas Louis. Mais il était heureux, aussi heureux qu'on pouvait l'être sans la meilleure partie de soi-même, en tout cas. Aussi heureux qu'on peut l'être après avoir connu son âme-sœur puis l'avoir perdu. Ce ne serait jamais assez, il ne serait jamais aussi heureux qu'il aurait pu l'être, si Louis avait été là, aujourd'hui. Mais peut-être qu'après tout, c'était suffisant. Pour cette vie là. En attendant qu'il le retrouve dans une autre.

 

–

 

_Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,_

_  
Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,_

_  
Silence the pianos and with muffled drum_

_  
Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come._

  
  
_Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead_

_  
Scribbling on the sky the message He Is Dead,_

_  
Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves,_

_  
Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves._

  
  
_He was my North, my South, my East and West,_

_  
My working week and my Sunday rest,_

_  
My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;_

_  
I thought that love would last for ever: I was wrong._

  
  
_The stars are not wanted now: put out every one;_

_  
Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;_

_  
Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood._

_  
For nothing now can ever come to any good._

 

– **W. H. Auden**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour tout.  
> Lucia @yeasirwin


End file.
